Let No Woman Tear Asunder
by Flare Dragoness Reshiram
Summary: Link and Peach have been married for three months, but Zelda is completely hating the fact that they're together. Now, she's going above and beyond to break them up for good, and she doesn't care who gets hurt in the process. ZeldaxLinkxPeach triangle
1. Confessions of a Delusional Princess

**Hi everyone! This is Midnight Crystal Sage back with the final installment for ****The Link/Peach Chronicles**** (took this frickin' long to finally think of a good title for the series… Wait a minute… IT STILL SUCKS!)**

**Just a few notes: If you have not yet read ****Hidden Love**** or ****Link and Peach's Wedding**** you are not going to know what the hell is going on, people! And the title means "Let no woman come between two who are meant to be."**

**Full Summary:**** Link and Peach Masterson have been married for about three months. Everything is going great… except for the fact that Zelda can't stand the fact that they're married, and now she wants Link all to herself. Zelda's going beyond the line of privacy and insanity to break the two up for good. She's devised a plan six months in the making…. And she doesn't give a rat's ass who she hurts in the process. What are Link and Peach going to do when it's too late to find out what Zelda's up to? Damage will be done, hearts will be broken, and innocent lives are even at stake. ZeldaxLinkxPeach Love Triangle.**

**Rated for language, blood, violence, character death, heartbreaking moments, and disturbing scenes. Zelda lovers shouldn't read this unless they can handle Zelda being the bad guy.**

**Thanks so much, and I hope you enjoy!**

_**-Let No Woman Tear Asunder-**_

_Introduction_

Confessions of a Delusional Princess

I'm Zelda; you probably know me as the Princess of Hyrule. I'm one of 36 Smashers living here in Smash Manor. All of us are competing in the Super Smash Bros. Brawl Tournament.

Link, the Hero of Twilight, is also a Smasher who I think of as a brother. He's been champion of the tournament for two years in a row.

Peach, Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, is yet another Smasher who also happens to be my best friend. She came in 2nd place in the tournament last year.

Link and Peach got married only three months ago and they have a set of four-month-old twins together: a girl named Star and a boy named Darkholm. Everyone was really happy for them when they got married and had their children. Me?

Hell no!

Hell to the fucking no! I'm not happy for them one bit! I know I should be since Link is like a brother and Peach is my best friend… But my feelings for them have changed during the past year. I love Link more than a brother now. I love him more than words can describe. I want him to be my husband, not Peach's. Peach is still my friend and all, but…

Everytime I see them together, I just can't stand it! I get so mad and angry and it makes me sick to my stomach. It makes me hate them so much to see them all happy and joyfully married with their kids.

Link is the Hero and I'm the Princess he rescued. The hero always falls in love with the princess he saves; that's the way it's supposed to be with Link and I! I'm supposed to be with him! Not Peach!

I mean, I've been trying to get Link to like me for the longest time, and then when we get here? Peach sinks her grubby little claws right into him!

I was already less than enthusiastic when they paired up to make Team BlackShadow, and I got mad when they started dating… But then, Peach announced that she was PREGNANT with his kids!

Trust and believe that I was not happy, but I was absolutely _furious_ when Link proposed to her in front of everyone in the dining room…

However, I didn't want to draw attention to my true feelings about them, so naturally, I put up a foolproof front and acted all happy for them and shit…

I was even chosen as one of Peach's bridesmaids for the wedding: Big mistake on her part… It gave me the exact opening I needed. I had access to the wedding plans just as I wanted. So to mess up the wedding as best as I could…

I cut my leg with a razor blade and stained Peach's wedding dress with my blood; I sabotaged some the food, and paid Falco to take the blame for it; I got Marth and Roy drunk the night before at a nightclub; I gave Pit's tuxedo to Kirby; I switched the sheet music for the string quartet; I paid off Ilia to object to the wedding ceremony during the actual vow exchanges; I even went as far as to try and kill Peach by shooting her with a light arrow as soon as they were pronounced husband and wife.

However…

I had to help get the damn discoloration out of the dress; Capt. Falcon, Falco and Ike were able to straighten out the food mix-up at the last minute; Marth and Roy were able to somehow sober up before the ceremony; Pit got his tuxedo back before Kirby could eat it; the string quartet was able to find the right sheet music with Metaknights's assistance; Peach's stupid Toad security force detained Ilia and pulled her out of the audience before she could do any further damage; and thanks to Link's heroic sixth sense, he managed to pull Peach to safety before the arrow could kill her.

Yes…

…despite being the wielder of the sacred Triforce of Wisdom, my plans backfired on me. At the reception, all I could do was stare at those two lovebirds sitting at their own bistro at the front of the dining room, giggling and smiling with each other as husband and wife… The green-eyed monster had completely possessed me, and I felt jealousy, hatred, and all-out envy towards them. The more I looked at them, the more I thought, '_That should be me… that's supposed to be me…'_

Fast forward to now…

If anything, I have even more resentment and bitterness toward Link and Peach being together… I won't even lie; there have been plenty of time where I wanted to strangle Peach's pretty little neck and kill her bratty kids, too.

But I didn't want to seem like a hater, so I bit my tongue and pretended to be the good supportive friend. Been doing so for over a year: ever since Link and Peach began showing feelings for each other.

Not anymore. I've reached my limit and I've had enough of hiding in the closet, shielding my feelings from everyone, and living a miserable lie. It's time for everybody, especially Link and Peach, to know that I've loved him way longer than he has. As the Princess of Hyrule, Link's destiny, and his rightful maiden, it's time that I finally grew a backbone and get the man I rightfully deserve.

I don't give a damn about Peach; I don't give a rat's ass about their love for each other; I don't give a fuck about their stupid kids; and I certainly could care less about their perfect marriage.

Then again…

…I guess I'm partially to blame, too…

If I would've just had enough courage to voice my feelings for Link to his handsome face, maybe none of this would be happening…

But, I have yet another way to split them up, and this time, I've got it well thought out so that there are no mistakes or backfires. And just to make sure that I cover myself thoroughly, I have alternate plans in case something goes wrong.

My original plan was going to involve Ganondorf and Bowser, but those two idiots became _friends_ with my man and that bitch on the night of their wedding. Of all people to become friends with, their _mortal enemies_? What the--

Nevermind… It doesn't matter anymore… as long as everything goes right, Peach will be out of the picture, Link will be mine for the taking… and frankly, I couldn't give a damn about what happens to their kids. Screw them both.

Link is mine… and I will get him all to myself. I don't care who I hurt, who I crush, or who I step on to get what I want.

You've had your fun, but you better watch your back, Peach… You're time with my precious Link is almost finished…

--

**Well, I hope that was a good intro. I wanted to convey how insane and crazy-in-love Zelda's become. **

**And each chapter is going to be either as long as or longer than this. :)**

**MCS signing off.**


	2. Zelda the Spy

**Alright, I have Chapter 1 ready to go! Thanks so much for the reviews!**

**Note:**** This will have "lemony" mentioning's later on in the chapter. Nothing explicit, though.**

Chapter 1

Zelda the Spy

Friday started out as a grand morning with chirping birds, warm summer air, and light chatter amongst the Smashers outside in the backyard. Bright golden sunrays broke through the glass panes of the windows of one particular dormitory.

Newlyweds Link and Peach Masterson were sound asleep and wrapped up in each other's arms as their twins, Star and Darkholm, were slumbering in their nursery over in the other room.

The singing of the tiny canaries slowly woke up the princess, who smiled at the cerulean sky outside the window. Her royal blue eyes shifted over to her husband who was sleeping soundly. Al least, until he sensed a pair of eyes on him, at which point he opened his dark blue oceans to meet eyes with his wife.

Their lips met in a short "Good morning" kiss.

"Slept well?" he asked.

"Sure did… but that's because I always sleep well when I'm laying next to you…" she replied.

The Hylian smiled at her and suggested, "Let's head down for breakfast…" He dragged himself out of the warm bed and grabbed his red boxers. Just as he'd slipped them on, a small hand gently grabbed his muscular arm, "…Wait."

Link looked back to see Peach propped up on her elbow. The sheet had slipped off of her shoulder, revealing her naked chest, "I'm not hungry… can't we stay here just a little bit longer… Please?" She smiled innocently at the last word.

Even though he was a bit hungered, he admitted defeat, "How could I say no to a pretty face like that?" He crawled back under the covers with his wife.

"Ah ah ah… those annoying little things have to go first," commanded the princess, pointing to his lap.

"Oh? Someone's thinking naughty…"

"You have no idea…"

After kicking off his boxers, Link eagerly glomped Peach, who didn't mind at all.

…So much for breakfast…

-x-x-x-x-x-

Later that afternoon, the married couple was sunbathing by the poolside with Samus, Mario, Marth, Roy, Zelda, Young Link, Pit, and Nana.

"Okay, next question… What element would best describe you?" asked Zelda.

Link said Forest; Pit said Light; Samus said Shadow; Mario and Roy said Fire; Marth said Water; Peach said Spirit; Nana said Ice; and Young Link said Wind.

All nine then took a deep breathe and sighed, "Aahhh…"

"This is the good life…" replied Marth.

"Indeed," agreed Nana.

"I'll drink to that," said Link, drinking from his glass.

"Let's see what I've got…" replied Peach, "…If you were stuck on an island with a doctor, a priest, and no food, whom would you eat first?"

"…Hmm, define _eat_…"

"Young Link!" Link said in a surprised, indignant tone as everyone else died laughing.

"Oh come on, Honey, lighten up," said his wife.

"Yeah, you've got to admit that was pretty funny…" replied the plumber.

The Ice Climber commanded, "Hey, Young Link, say it again."

"You better not," the hero warned threateningly.

"Define eat…" said the smaller Link. Everyone burst out laughing again while the older Link shook his head in shame. Samus and Pit wiped their tears of mirth from their eyes as the angel said, "Classic…"

"Define eat…" he repeated once more.

The bounty hunter clutched her stomach in pain as she barely gathered the energy to say, "Oh god, stop it… you're killing me…"

Link, having heard it the third time, cracked a smile, but concealed his laughter. Nana saw right through him: "I see that smile, Link. Don't try to hide it."

"Alright, alright… I'll admit it was amusing…" he finally confessed.

"Forget that question, I'll ask another one…" said Peach.

"Wait, wait, I've got it," the hero cut in, "…If you had to be stranded on an island and you could only take one thing with you, what would it be and why?"

"Hmm… I'd have to take my sword so that I could end my misery…" replied Marth. He received murmurs of agreement from the two Links, Roy, and Pit.

"I'd take my hammer so that I could break open coconuts to eat," said Nana.

"Clever…" said Young Link.

"I'd take a warp pipe. Then, I could get off the island," Mario answered. Everyone buzzed about how smart that reply was.

"I'd bring a survival guide with me so that I'll know how to keep warm, keep a full stomach, and keep myself healthy," Peach stated matter-o-factly.

"See, that's why I married you, my smart princess," mused her husband. The princess simply blushed.

Zelda felt her anger boil as she stared at the two showing public affection as always. Feeling herself get mad, she abruptly got up and left, leaving the others wondering what wrong thing was said to upset her.

Samus, who didn't get worked up over her unexpected departure, chimed in, "I'd take a fridge packed with food."

"Of course… your hungry self…"

"Shut up, Roy. You eat more than me," she retorted.

The remaining nine continued playing 21 Questions until the sun began setting behind the horizon and evening took over.

"I'll go up to the nursery and help Ganon and Bowser watch after the twins," announced Pit, winking at Link before heading up to the mansion.

"Hey, we wanna come, too!" yelled Young Link and Nana, following the angel.

"I need to go polish my armor," said Samus.

"My pasta should be ready by now…" replied Mario.

"We need to sharpen our swords…" answered Marth and Roy.

The four ambled into the mansion, leaving Link and Peach to themselves.

"Should we go up to the mansion?" asked the princess.

"Not yet… come on, I wanna show you something…" replied the Hylian, taking his wife by the hand and leading her away from the pool area.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Alright, one more step and… open your eyes…"

Peach opened her eyes and looked around the new location.

There was a huge spa, a comfy chaise lounge, a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket, two glasses, and a few palm trees and hibiscus plants surrounding the area, "Well? What do you think?"

"Link…" the princess looked around in awe, "…this is beautiful… H-How did you do all of this?"

Thinking of all the help Pit had given him the day before, he simply answered, "Let's just say I have a best friend in a high place…"

Right then, Peach pulled him in for a kiss. He picked her up bridal-style and carried her to the chaise lounge, laying her on it with him on top. What started as a simple "thank you" kiss quickly turned into something more and both blond started to really get into it.

However, unbeknownst to the married couple, they were being watched by an uninvited guest.

Earlier, Zelda had not stormed off into the mansion as everyone had thought, but in fact, she just hid behind one of the stone lawn ornaments until the others had left. When Link and Peach snuck off to their mini-retreat, she followed them without their knowledge. Lately, Zelda had developed a habit… okay, an obsession of following and spying on the couple during their most private, even intimate moments. This time was no different…

The Hylian princess, hidden in one of the hibiscus bushes, parted the two branches to see what the couple was up to. Although, the minute she saw what they were doing, she kind of wished that she wasn't there at all. She saw that Peach's bikini and Link's swim shorts were strewn on the ground beside the chaise lounge. The only covering them now was a bluish-purple sheet, and Zelda could just make out their voices:

"Link… please…"

"Please what, my princess?"

"Take me…"

"I was thinking you'd never ask…"

_Dammit all! They're about to do it… again! Don't they ever take a break?!_ thought Zelda angrily.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Meanwhile, in the mansion, Ganondorf, Bowser, Pit, Young Link and Nana were putting Star and Darkholm to sleep.

Ganondorf had placed little Star in her pink crib and when he stroked her dark blond hair, the tiny girl giggled in a meek voice, "My goddess, you look just like your father…"

Nana set Darkholm in his blue crib. The infant wrapped his small fingers around her wrist and smiled at her as she tickled his face.

"I know a lullaby that'll help them sleep really well," announced Pit, walking over to the two cribs.

"Really? Sing it then…" said Young Link.

"Okay…" Looking at the twins, Pit began singing in a soft, ethereal voice that filled the room. Slowly, the twins started feeling tired and a few minutes later, the angel's voice soothed the little boy and girl into a deep, restful sleep.

As son as Pit was finished, an awestruck Bowser asked, "Where in the world did you learn to sing like that?"

"It's just something angels are born with, that's all," he answered. "Now come on, you two. It's near your bedtimes…"

Young Link and Nana "aww'd" and protested, "But we're not tired…"

"Yeah, can't we stay up just five more minutes?" asked Nana.

"Hmm… I don't know…"

"Please?" they pleaded together.

"Oh, alright… but only five more minutes," the angel said firmly.

"Yes! You're the best, Pit!" The two ten-year-olds ran back into the bedroom to play a five minute match on Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

"Link's gonna kill me…" replied the angel as he followed them.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Link's throaty growls and Peach's soft moans were constantly dancing through the summer air while Zelda fought the urge to tear out of the bush, wrap her sarong around Peach's neck and strangle her to death.

"Link… ooh, right there, right there… that's perfect…"

The Hero of Twilight just saluted with a low wolf-like growl.

_I can't take it anymore! That's supposed to be me laying beneath him sharing that pleasure with him, not that damn whore!_ Zelda thought to herself. Her temper was rising dangerously fast and she felt the green-eyed monster roar angrily deep within her soul.

A few minutes later, the couple had their climax, and in the warm afterglow, both blond gazed at each other. When Link began stroking her neck, Peach placed a hand on his cheek. A few sweatdroplets rolled off his forehead and joined the ones on her ample chest. The tired Hylian rested his head on her chest as she ran her fingers through his messy after-sex locks of hair.

"That was really fun…" said Peach after catching her breath.

"It must've been; your heart's beating a mile a minute…" replied Link, playing with her right breast.

The princess giggled softly, "It always does when you're around me. It's the effect you have on my heart, I guess."

"Is that so?"

_Alright, I've heard enough of this damn mechanical bullshit…_ Zelda tried to escape quietly, but the hem of her pink sarong snagged a branch and she fell to the ground with a loud thud, "Ow!"

The sudden noise caused the married couple to snap their heads in Zelda's direction. She was screwed now…

"Zelda?!" exclaimed the Mushroom princess in disbelief.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the Hylian asked in the same tone.

"I-uh-I-I…" stuttered the Hylian princess, struggling for a good lie.

"Were you spying on us?" questioned Peach in a more disgusted tone than before.

"No! I was… I was looking for you, Link…" she said quickly.

"You were looking for me?" Link repeated suspiciously, not believing a word she was saying. "How did you even know I was here in the first place?"

"Uh… Pit told me you were here… yesterday!" lied the Hylian princess.

"Zelda, that's impossible. I was with Pit all day yesterday, so there's no way he could've told you anything of the like…"

"Uh… I should be going now. Bye!" With that, Zelda left for the mansion as fast as her legs would take her.

Link and Peach exchanged confused glances, but quickly shrugged it off. Grabbing the bottle of champagne, he poured themselves two glasses of the bubbly liquid. "Well, here's to us: Mr. and Mrs. Link Masterson…" said the Hylian, giving Peach her glass of champagne.

"Cheers…" They touched the rims of their glasses together and sipped from them.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Pit?"

"Yes, Nana?"

"Do you think you could sing me that same lullaby you sang for the twins?" asked the Ice Climber, who was tucked in her bed.

"Sure." The angel sat on the edge of the mattress and began singing the lullaby for her. The gentle song soothed the girl to sleep in a matter of minutes.

After ensuring that she was out for the night, Pit got up and walked out of the dorm, closing the door behind him.

At that moment, Zelda passed him in the hall, "Hey, Zelda…"

The princess ignored him as she kept walking. Pit felt offended that she was being so rude to him, but then he noticed a bloody gash on the back of her arm and she seemed not to care about it, "Hmm… I wonder what's wrong with her… I'll see if Ganondorf may be able to find out…" He went back to Link and Peach's room with that in mind.

In their dorm, he saw Ganondorf and Bowser were ready to fall asleep, "Hey, if you two are tired, you can always head to bed."

"What about the twins?"

"I'll stay here with them until Link and Peach get back. It's fine," he assured them.

"Alrighty, then. Bowser out," replied the Koopa, heading out the door.

Ganondorf was about to do the same when Pit stopped him, "Hold on a sec…"

"What's wrong?"

"…It's Zelda. I said hey to her when she passed me by in the hallway outside of Popo and Nana's room, but she completely ignored me." He paused before continuing, "Something was wrong with her; I could feel it… She even had a huge cut on her arm that was bleeding and she seemed entirely oblivious to it… I don't know if she went up to Hyrule Dorm, but if she's there, see of you can find out what's bothering her."

"Okay, I'll try, but she's probably just having one of her mood swings again…"

-x-x-x-x-x-

Zelda was wrapping a bandage around her injured arm as she incoherently muttered, "Damn Peach and her perfect marriage and her perfect kids and her perfect sex life with my man--"

"Zelda?"

The princess looked up to see Ganondorf standing beside his bed, "What the hell do you want?"

"Well, you seem upset… I was just wondering what was eating you…" answered the Gerudo truthfully.

"You terrorize my kingdom and now you want to know what's eating me? Why the hell do you care?" she asked defiantly.

"Because you were really rude to Pit when he said hey to you in the hallway and you ignored him…" he replied with the same defiance, "…but if you're going to act like a prick, then so be it. I'll let you stew in your own juice."

"Fuck you…" muttered Zelda, glaring at Ganondorf.

"When?"

"Go straight to hell."

--

**Review, infernal fools! Muhahaha—**

**Link:**** Midnight, shut up.**

**(flips off Link)**

**Link:**** Eh, no thanks… I've got Peach for that.**


	3. A Peach in a Closet

**(evil laugh) It only gets better and crazier from here! Up to 21 reviews now! Thanks so much, everyone!**

Chapter 2

A Peach in a Closet

"SHE WHAT?!"

"Yep… she spied on us, and then lied by saying that she was looking for Link…"

"She must think you two are stupid," remarked Samus.

"Obviously. If you don't have the Triforce of Wisdom, then you were born yesterday…" Peach said sarcastically. "But it didn't ruin the wonderful surprise Link had for me, so I'm okay."

The two blonds were sitting in the dining room chatting about the Zelda incident the night before. Samus nearly up-ended her plate of toast when Peach told her what had happened.

"Do you know why she was invading your privacy like that?" questioned the bounty huntress.

"Nope, not at all… but I just hope she wasn't there the whole time…"

"Why do you say that?" said Samus before drinking some of her orange juice.

The princess looked at her muffin before whispering, "Link and I had sex last night after he showed me the area he put together…"

She spat out her juice at that comment, "Are you serious?! Then that means--"

"—Zelda may have seen us."

"If she did… ew. I'm not even going to say what I'm thinking right now."

The two continued their meal over the next ten minutes before: "I just thought about something."

"What?"

"Remember yesterday when Zelda all of a sudden left us by the pool?" asked Samus.

"I didn't know you cared about that…"

"I don't… but what if she never went into the mansion?"

"Where are you getting at?" asked the confused princess.

"This is just a theory: what if Zelda never went into the house, but instead she hid outside until we left the pool and you and Link were alone."

Peach thought it over, "Are you suggesting that… Zelda--"

"—followed you guys? Duh! How else would she have known where you and Link went off to?"

"If what you're saying is right, then--"

"—Zelda watched you two doing it the whole damn time."

The princess let it all sink in as she put her face in her hands, "Oh dear god, I can't believe this… I feel so dirty right now…"

"I know how you feel, Peach…"

"Have you ever been spied on before?!" she asked irritably.

Samus looked at her and said, "Yes. By Falco and Capt. Falcon…"

"Oh… but I just don't understand: Why would she do something so… nasty and invasive?"

"I can't tell you. I don't know how other people's minds work," replied the bounty huntress.

"Oh god… what should I do?"

"…Confront her maybe?"

Peach blinked at her, "…That's retarded. Unless it's about sex or something of the like, talking to Zelda is like talking to a brick wall…"

-x-x-x-x-x-

"SHE WHAT?!"

"She sure did. And then when we catch her and ask why she was there, she gives us this bold-faced lie that you told her we were there."

"She better keep my name out of her mouth. It doesn't make any sense! I was with you all day and we never saw her once!"

"That's exactly what I said."

Link and Pit were watching "Law and Order: SVU" in Link's room. While they were sitting on the floor, Link was holding Star and Pit was playing with Darkholm. The hero decided to confide in his best friend on the events of last night.

"Well, I hope it didn't spoil the surprise we put together…" replied the angel, tickling the giggling infant.

"Oh, not at all. Peach absolutely loved it, and she even thanked me for it…" the hero said slyly.

"Okay, I think I can imagine how she did, so no need to spill everything…" said the 14-year-old.

The Hylian laughed at his comment and they turned their attention back to the flatscreen T.V.

"Oh yeah, I meant to ask…" replied the dark blond a minute later, "…was Zelda okay yesterday? She seemed upset when she stormed off from the pool."

"I don't know… I didn't see her again until around nine," answered the angel.

"Wait, nine? Didn't you guys see her in the mansion when you all went in at seven?" inquired the confounded Hylian.

Pit explained, "None of us did. Samus went back to her room; Marth and Roy went to theirs; Mario went to the kitchen; Young Link, Nana, and I had gone straight to the nursery and we never saw her. That is, until she stormed right past me after I put Nana to bed… she ignored me and everything in her surroundings entirely. She even had a deep bleeding cut on the back of her arm, but she never seemed to acknowledge it…"

"If no one else saw Zelda until nine… that means she must've hidden somewhere, then followed me and Peach to the spa area!"

"Makes sense…" replied the angel, tickling Darkholm again.

"…But that means… oh shit…"

"Virgin ears, dude!"

Link gave him a stupid stare, "That is such bull. You've cursed plenty of times before, and you're an angel."

"It's the mortals on Earth that make me do it… Besides, angels not cursing are just a stereotype. Not all angels have a nice vocabulary, and if you want an example, you should meet my cousin sometime… Just continue with what you were going to say."

"Oh… okay… But I just realized if all of this is what really happened, then that means she watched Peach and I--"

"Okay, I think you can stop there because that's disgusting," remarked Pit. "Why would Zelda do that?"

"I don't know… she can change into Sheik after all--"

"That's not an excuse. Female or male, no one should be spying on a couple while they're being intimate. That's sick!"

"I guess you're right. Usually, you'd expect Falco or Capt. Falcon to do something like that…"

"But then again, we all know Zelda's reputation…" said the angel.

Link couldn't argue with that, "…Good point."

"See? I'm always right."

"Alright, don't get cocky… Ready to head down for breakfast?"

"Sure."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Back in the dining room, Peach and Samus had finished their food when Link and Pit arrived, "Hey girls…"

"Hey! What are you two doing down here?" asked Peach.

"Oh, so now we can't even come down to eat? Okay, fine…" Pit said with mock anger.

"Whatever. Come give your sister a good morning kiss." The angel smiled at her before planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey, you get over here and show some love, too" Samus said to Link. He also gave the bounty huntress a kiss on the cheek.

"Here, we'll take the kids and you two can get your breakfast," said Peach as she and Samus each took a twin.

"Pit, you go on ahead. I left the baby bottles in the room," said Link, heading for the hallway.

The angel glared at him, "I DON'T DRINK FROM A BOTTLE!"

"You idiot. It's not for you; it's for the twins!" the Hylian yelled back.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Link was just three feet away from the dorm when all of a sudden…

"WHOA!"

…a hand reached out and pulled him into the supply closet. Link heard the door close behind him and before he could say anything, he felt a pair of lips crash into his. It all happened in a blur. On instinct, the Hylian hero pushed the person off of him and said, "Who are--"

But he was cut off by his wife, "Don't you recognize me?"

"Peach? I though you were--"

"I was… but I thought it'd be fun to surprise you," replied the blond impishly.

"Well, then, surprise me some more…" said Link, closing the distance between them so that their lips met in a heartfelt kiss.

However, his hero senses were telling him something: Peach seemed a bit… different about her. Something was off… This wasn't the way she usually kissed him. This kiss was plundering and demanding, almost desperate. Not to mention that she was grabbing at his shirt so hard, that it felt as if she was going to rip it off.

Link pulled away from her once more and looked right into her eyes… Now he know for sure that something wasn't right. These were not Peach's eyes; her eyes were a celestial blue that mirrored the sky. But these eyes… these were a harsh, electric sapphire color, much like his own.

"Link, why'd you stop? What's wrong?"

"S-Something… something's not adding about you…" replied the hero suspiciously.

"But Link, it's me: Peach, your wife."

At that moment, the door opened and Link spun around to see, "Peach?!"

"What the hell are you doing in a closet with…" she got a good view of the other Peach, "ME?!"

Link looked back and forth at the two Peachs, "Okay, if this is your idea of a sick joke, you can stop now because this isn't funny. This is creeping me the hell out."

"So, who the hell are you?" asked Hallway Peach.

Closet Peach answered only with an angry scowl as sparks emitted from her hand.

"Why are there sparks coming from your hand…"

"Unless you're--"

"Yeah, that's right…" Closet Peach cut him off as her disguise disappeared in a swirl of colorful sparkles, "…It's me… Zelda."

Peach had an eye tic as Link's jaw fell to the floor, "I swear to the goddesses, Peach, I didn't know that was her!"

"I know that… your magic is pretty impressive … but, see, where I lack in magic, I make up for in power…" Peach directed toward Zelda.

"What are you trying to say?" asked the dark blond princess smugly.

"That if you weren't my best friend, I'd kick your ass right now…"

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, really."

Link tried to sneak out, "Well, I'll just let you two settle this, and I'll just be going--"

"Hold it, Mister. You're not going anywhere until you answer me this…" Peach said firmly, snatching Link back into the closet, "Did she kiss you?"

"Ye--"

"I most certainly did, and I enjoyed it. I'm sure you did, too… didn't you, Link?" questioned Zelda seductively, flashing him a sexy look.

"Eh--"

"That's enough!" yelled the Mushroom princess. "You listen to me and you listen to me good: If you ever try to seduce **my** husband again, the last thing you'll see is a Homerun Bat in your face. You got that?"

"Sure…" replied the Hylian princess dishonestly.

"Don't come near my husband again…" was the last thing Peach said before leaving with Link.

Zelda just chuckled darkly to herself as she looked at the two walking down the hall, "Yeah, right… He won't be your husband for long, Peachy-kins. Just you wait!"

"HEY! WILL YA SHUT THE HELL UP OUT THERE?! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP IN HERE!" screamed an angry voice across the hall.

"Shut up, Falco!" she retorted.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Peach left that afternoon and didn't come back until six that evening.

"Link?" she called out when she stepped into their dorm, "Could you come here please?"

Link came in the bedroom from the nursery, "What's wrong?"

"Look, I don't know why Zelda did what she did this morning… but I know it wasn't your fault."

"Thanks… but I'm still embarrassed about it. How can I not tell my own wife apart from an imposter?" Link sighed dolefully. "But, hopefully she won't do it again."

"Well, we have no way of know if she will or not. I can see now that we can't trust Zelda anymore… But just in case she does try to pull another stunt like that again, I got this…" She unbuttoned her pink blouse and showed him her left breast. On it was a tattoo: the Master Sword with a green ribbon across it and Link's name tattooed on the ribbon. "…No one knows about this tattoo except for you and me. Should Zelda try to impersonate me again, pull her top back to see if this exact tattoo is in the exact spot on her body. If not, then it's her…"

"Wow… I'm guessing you're not friends with Zelda anymore, huh?"

"What do you think, Captain Obvious?" she asked with playful anger.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Dammit! I was so close!"

Zelda was absolutely furious that her "Seduce Link" idea backfired on her.

"That stupid bitch just **had** to interrupt my perfect moment with Link! I was _this_ close to seducing him and making him mine, but… nevermind. It didn't work; I'll just move on and go to Plan B."

The princess opened her pink, fuzzy diary and thumbed through the notes that she'd taken over the past six months. When she saw what Plan B consisted of, the sinister smile on her face grew bigger and bigger.

"It's perfect…" And evil, malicious laugh followed the comment.

--

**Zelda's really insane now!**

**Zelda:**** What's Plan B?**

**AAAHHH! (runs away)**

**Zelda:**** What? What'd I do? (reads Plan B and gasps) NO WAY! I'M GOING TO HAVE TO DO THAT?!**


	4. Zelda's Big Mistake

**Wow! Nice reviews! I feel so honored!**

**Note: There's been some people saying that T is too low of a rating. But I think that M is too high of a rating. So this story is officially going to have its own rating: ****T Plus****. There. I hope that settles everything. Thanks to LocalTalent53 and Patinator for bringing this to my attention. :)**

**Now, onto Chapter 3!**

Chapter 3

Zelda's Big Mistake

A month passed after the closet fiasco and everything seemed to be calming down.

However, Link, Peach, Samus, Pit, Bowser, and Ganondorf weren't fraternizing with Zelda anymore since she and Peach were now enemies.

There had been several confrontations where words were exchanged and Zelda and Peach would wind up getting into catfights. Breaking up the fights proved to be difficult since both princesses were pretty strong. Mainly, it consisted of either Zelda having her hands pried off of Peach's neck, or Link and Pit having a hard time getting Peach off of Zelda.

The worst one happened that past weekend: Peach called Zelda a whore and a huge fight ensued. It took Link and Pit almost ten minutes to get Peach off of Zelda, but not before giving the Hylian princess a black eye and knocking out her back tooth. Zelda, on the other hand, managed to break the Mushroom princess's nose and yank out a small plug of hair from the back of her head.

Zelda could tell that she was going to need serious help, so she secretly hired Capt. Falcon to be her servant and spy. He accepted the offer immediately after she bribed him with money and "nights of fun."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Seeing that Peach needed a mini-vacation outside of the mansion, Link and Pit decided to hand up their masculinity for the day and take their Mushroom friend to the local spa, Salon del Smash. The princess was overjoyed when the three arrived there on Tuesday afternoon after lunch. They left the twins with Samus since Ganondorf and Bowser had a match against Kirby and Metaknight.

Unfortunately, when Capt. Falcon saw them leaving and asked where they were going, Link told him. As soon as the three left, the bounty hunter instantly ran up to Hyrule Dorm and relayed the 411 to Zelda.

"Excellent! It's the perfect way to put Plan B into action!" The devious princess threw on some clothes, grabbed her handbag and rushed out to her car.

-x-x-x-x-x-

At the spa, the hero, angel, and princess had checked themselves in at the welcome desk before heading for their locker rooms. The three stripped out of their clothes, wrapped up in towels, and met up in the lobby outside of the sauna rooms.

"These towels are so soft and plush…" remarked Peach.

"They really are… If I were a woman, I'd--"

Pit and Peach gave Link a "WTF" look, making him feel stupid, "—I'm not going to finish that sentence…"

"Good… let's head in."

Link went in Sauna 484, Pit went in 485, and Peach went in 486.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Out in the main lobby, the secretary ran into the back room to make copies at her boss's request, leaving her desk unattended.

Right then, Zelda had arrived and she saw the lobby area completely deserted, "…Perfect!"

The sneaky princess slinked behind the desk, woke up the computer, and began to search for the information she was looking for, "…No… no… no… aha! Bingo…" Memorizing the information, she ran off for the saunas.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Link, Pit, and Peach had spent the last 20 minutes swapping rooms with each other.

Pit didn't like the cherub décor in his room, Peach wasn't too keen on having orange scented incense in hers, and Link just wanted them both to shut up and stop complaining. Eventually, the three Smashers got their predicament solved. Pit liked the cloud décor in his new room, Peach adored the peach scented incense in hers, and Link was just happy that he could finally relax… until he saw that the remote for the T.V. was missing, "Great…"

He walked out the room and grabbed the remote from off the table in the hallway before heading back inside his room.

The very second the door to Link's room closed, Zelda had just gotten in there and she spotted her prey's room, "486…"

To her left was a toolbox that belonged to the spa's plumber. She opened it and rummaged through the many tools before finding a 15" wrench, "…Nice."

She to the entrance of 486 and wedged the wrench through the door handle into the towel rack on the adjacent wall. "And now for the icing on the cake…" Zelda turned the dial on Room 486's temperature control from 80 degrees to 130 degrees as she laughed evilly. Then, with the flick of her wrist, she destroyed the control and melted the wrench to the door and wall with a weak magical attack.

"Say night-night, Peachy…" she remarked as she walked out of the saunas.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Five minutes later, Pit noticed his room oddly getting warmer by the minute and the angel wiped the perspiration from his forehead for what seemed like the 20th time, "Maybe it's time to get out…"

He walked to the door and pulled on the handle… only it wouldn't budge.

"What the--" He pulled at the door again and got the same result, "Why the hell is the door locked?"

-x-x-x-x-x-

Meanwhile, Link and Peach were in the Beauty section getting massages.

"Ah, this feels good…" sighed the Hylian while the masseuse worked on his back.

"I know… thanks so much for bringing me here today…" said the princess, whose masseuse was massaging her shoulders.

"Anytime. You really needed this after all the crap that's been happening between you and--"

"—Let's not talk about her here. We'll just focus on you, me, and Pit…" Then she looked around, "…Speaking of which, where is he?"

"Dunno… he might still be in the saunas…"

-x-x-x-x-x-

During the last ten minutes, the temperature had risen another 30 degrees and Pit was no closer to getting the door open. The room was now at 110 and the angel was feeling faint.

"…Someone… must've locked it… from the outside…"

Seeing that he only had one other option, he started banging on the door while yelling for help. The room was now at 117 and the angel could feel his strength leaving him fast.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Link and Peach were deep in conversation when all of a sudden, her chest tightened and she grabbed at it in pain.

"What is it?"

"Something… something's wrong… doesn't feel right…"

The hero suggested, "It that's the case, let's go check up on Pit."

"Good idea…"

The couple excused themselves from the massagers, rewrapped themselves in their towels, and made their way toward the saunas. When they got to the rooms, the first thing the noticed was how much warmer it had become. "Damn… it's baking in here…" remarked Link.

That's when Peach noticed the door next to her old room had a wrench wedged through the handle, "Link, look at the door over there…"

"What the heck is a wrench doing in the door handle?" he looked at the room number on the door, "Room 486…"

Peach lost it: "HOLY GOD, PIT'S IN THERE!"

They immediately scrambled to get the door open, only they couldn't, "The wrench is melted to the wall… Peach, there's no way we can get this open…"

"See if he's alright…"

The Hylian looked through the window of the door, "I can't see anything. There's too much steam."

"Wait, Link, get out of the way…" The princess commanded as she took a few steps back and Link did so by stepping to the side.

"Hi-cha!" Peach used her Peach Bomber to knock the door off its hinges and luckily, it also melted the wrench off the door and wall and became a pool of metal on the floor. Link grabbed the handle and yanked the door to the floor. The princess ran in and found Pit lying on the floor, unconscious.

She kneeled beside him and felt his face, "Pit? Pit? Can you hear me? Oh god, Link, he's burning up."

"We have to get him out of here, then."

-x-x-x-x-x-

When the couple arrived at the mansion, they immediately rushed Pit to Doctor Mario.

As the doctor began evaluating the knocked-out angel, Link and Peach sat in the waiting room on the edge of their seats; both were nervous-wrecks.

"I can't believe this is happening… Pit is such a sweet and kind little angel. What did he ever do to anybody?" Peach wondered aloud.

"I don't know, but I can't understand why someone would want him dead…"

…Dead. That got the princess thinking: What if the person wasn't after Pit at all. What if he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time? What if… he or she was trying to kill either Link or herself?

But that didn't make any sense. Link had no enemies and everyone liked Peach…

…except for one particular princess.

"Link, I'll be right back, okay?"

"Sure, just don't take too long. Dr. Mario could be out at any minute," Link reminded her.

"I promise I'll come right back…" replied the princess walking out of the waiting room.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Knock Knock Knock**

"Coming!" yelled Zelda, removing herself from her desk. She ambled to the door and opened it to see the shock of her life.

_No way…_ she thought… _this is imposs_ible.

Zelda's look said it all and Peach greeted her by saying, "Hello, Zelda. Surprised to see me?"

The Hylian princess was still too stunned to say anything, and Peach took great pride in this, "Oh, don't be so surprised, Zelda. You're not imagining things; I'm still alive and kicking…"

"So I see…" replied the dark blond, snapping out of her stupor.

"…It's just too bad that Pit can't say the same."

"…Excuse me?" asked a confused Zelda.

"You heard me, you treacherous bitch. Thanks to your little stunt at the spa, Pit might die. HE MIGHT DIE BECAUSE OF YOU!!" Peach's temper was starting to flare up.

"…I… I…"

"Don't. Say. Another. Word. You tried to kill me and instead you could've killed my brother… all over a man you can't have!" The Mushroom princess cooled her temper before continuing, "This is my last warning, Zelda. Link loves me. Link is my husband. We have two kids together and there is nothing you can do to change that.

"If you try to make an attempt on any of our lives again, I swear to God that I will kill you myself. Now leave us alone…" With that said, Peach turned on her heel and walked back up to the hospital wing.

Zelda groaned to herself in anger. Not only did the "Kill Peach" blow up in her face, but she had just gotten her ass verbally handed to her… Not to mention that Pit's life now hung in the balance because the innocent angel was caught in the middle of their girlfight over Link.

The princess slammed the door shut and went back to her writing desk, "Looks like I'll have to go to Plan C now…"

She began thumbing through the pages of her diary, found the right section, and skimmed over what Plan C was.

"Oh sweet Nayru… I was hoping it wouldn't come to this but… if this is what has to happen, then I guess have no choice but to go through with it…" Zelda said grimly. "Link--no--the whole mansion is going to hate me for this…"

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hey, you're back!"

"Yeah… has Dr. Mario--"

"Not yet. He's still in there working on him," said Link.

Peach sighed and sat back in her seat, '_Please… let Pit be okay… he's too young to die…'_

-x-x-x-x-x-

A half an hour later, Dr. Mario finally came in the waiting room where Link and Peach practically launched out of their chairs to see what news the good doctor had.

"Pit if going to be fine…" he announced.

Peach screamed in happiness as she jumped into Link's arms. Tears of relief spilled form her eyes; her brother was going to live!

Dr. Mario patiently waited for the two to settle themselves before explaining, "Pit just suffered form a minor heat stroke. I examined him and nothing seems out of place. But you guys know me; as a precaution, I've put him in a drug-induced coma so he can get plenty of rest."

"How long until he wakes up?" questioned the Hylian.

"I'd say the drug should last a couple of days…" replied the doctor.

"Please can we see him?" pleaded the princess.

"Of course you can. Go ahead in…"

The two walked into the hospital to see only one bed occupied.

Pit was sound asleep in his bed. He was hooked up to a vitals monitor, breathing with an oxygen tank, and had a needle in his arm that led to a bag of I.V. fluids. On his wrist was a green bracelet inscribed with his name, which meant that he was in stable condition.

Link and Peach sat on either side of his bed and stared at the sleeping angel in silence… for about a minute anyway:

"He looks so peaceful…" mused the princess.

"That's because Dr. Mario's keeping him that way… I hope he wakes up soon," replied the hero.

"Now you heard the doctor. He said he would wake up in a couple of days; all we need to do is be patient," she said in a motherly tone.

Peach held Pit's hand as she continued to converse with Link:

"By the way, the person who almost killed Pit wasn't after him; they were after me," she told Link.

"What? But… who would want to kill you?" asked the confused swordsman.

"Take a wild guess…"

"…Don't tell me it was Zelda…"

"Yes, the one and only…"

"Why can't she just let this go? I only love you and I'm never going to leave you for her," the hero explained.

"I told her the exact same thing, and I also reminded her that if she ever tried to anything stupid like that again, I would kill her myself."

"Peach!"

"Oh shut up. I had to lay down the law on her. Besides, if you haven't noticed, Zelda's getting out of control with this obsession over you."

"Do you honestly believe she's obsessed with me?"

Peach glared daggers at him and Link noticed as he felt himself ready to wet his pants. She couldn't believe he had just said that, "Where the hell should I start, huh? First, she spies on us being intimate, then she transforms herself to look like me so she could try and seduce you, and today? That _bitch_ tries to kill me, but winds up nearly killing Pit! If you ask me, that's obsession in my book, unless you were too blind to notice."

The Hylian flinched and comprehended everything, "I see you point… but why would she just start showing interest in me now?"

"Didn't you go out with her before you met me?" she asked sternly.

Her husband stared at her wide-eyed, "H-How did you know about that?"

"It doesn't matter how I knew about it, just tell me what happened between you two."

Link looked at the floor, "Zelda and I… we agreed never to tell anybody about that--"

Peach was hurt, "So, you don't trust me—your own wife—enough to tell me?"

Link sighed then looked at her, "Of course I trust you…"

"Then just tell me. Please? That's all I ask of you, Link."

"...Okay. Yes, I did go out with her, for about a week… but she said that I was too small below the belt. I told her that if she only wanted sex from me, then it wasn't going to work out. So I broke it off with her… But she felt so embarrassed by it that she wanted us to pretend that we were never together."

"Oh…" Peach looked at the clock, "…You should head back to the dorm and put the kids to sleep. It's getting late."

"Alright. What about you?"

"I'm staying here with Pit until he's released form the hospital. Could you bring me my meals for me, please? I don't want to leave his side."

"Of course… I'll come up and visit tomorrow."

"Okay," Peach gave him a sweet kiss on the lips before he left. The exhausted princess the fell asleep as she kept holding the angel's hand.

--

**You silly retard! You almost killed Pit!**

**Zelda:**** You wrote it…**

…**Shut up.**


	5. Cheater, Cheater

**Not much to say really. Look at all the reviews! Thanks so much everyone! Don't you guys change a bit!**

**Disclaimer:**** If I owned Nintendo, a Wii would cost $1, it would come with **_**Super Smash Brothers Brawl**_** free, Link and Peach would be married, and Pit and I would be roommates. I WILL OWN NINTENDO SOMEDAY!**

**Pit:**** Midnight, shut up and eat the blasted cookie.**

…**Yes, sir. (eats cookie)**

Chapter 4

Cheater, Cheater…

It was Thursday night and Peach was still by Pit's bedside. The princess had just finished eating dinner and knowing that the medicine was wearing off, she was waiting for the angel to wake up form his drug-induced coma.

Around nine o'clock, the sleeping angel felt himself coming around: his consciousness was flooding his body, he could hear Dr. Mario conversing with someone in the waiting room, and he felt someone holding his hand. With the little bit of strength he had, he softly squeezed the person's hand.

Peach lifted her head up from the mattress and looked at her brother, "…Pit?"

The angel knew whose voice it was instantly, "…Peach?" He slowly opened his cobalt eyes and confirmed that it was indeed the Mushroom Princess.

"Oh god, you had me so scared!" exclaimed the princess, planting a kiss on his cheek as she embraced him.

Pit wrapped his arms around his sister and said, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to upset you."

The princess immediately broke down as tears slid off her face onto Pit's hospital outfit, "Peach, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I'm… I'm just relieved that you're okay… I thought I'd lost you…"

"Relax… I'm not going anywhere. I'd never leave you like that…" he assured her, stroking the princess's silk-like hair.

"But… but you could've died and--"

"Peach, look at me," commanded the 14-year-old, making the princess look him in the eyes, "Listen to me: I'm not going anywhere. As long as we're here, I won't leave you. I'll always be here with you… I promise."

Peach smiled and said, "Okay…" as she embraced him again.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Meanwhile, Zelda had grabbed her digital camera and began making her way up to the hospital wing. Plan C was fresh on her mind. _Maybe if I don't wait so long to execute my plans, they won't backfire on me…_ she thought with high spirits.

There was no way this one was going to fail…

-x-x-x-x-x-

Back in the hospital, Pit and Peach were talking about the incident on Tuesday:

"So what happened?"

"Let's see… I remember the room was getting a bit warmer than what I was comfortable with... I figured it was because I'd been in there too long, so I decided to leave, but--"

"—you couldn't open the door?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"While Link and I were getting massages, we began to wonder where you were. Right at that moment, my chest kinda felt knotted up and I knew then that something was very wrong…"

"And see, I tried to get the door open, but it just wouldn't move and I just knew that someone had locked it from the outside… Since I couldn't open the door myself, I resorted to hitting at it while yelling for someone to come let me out. But after a minute, the heat became too overwhelming and the last thing I remember is passing out onto the floor…"

"Link and I never heard you cry out for help, but when we went to check on you… well…" She stared at the floor, unable to look him in the eye.

Pit could tell the information was troubling her, "It's okay… tell me."

Peach took a few breathes before telling him the rest, "…we saw that someone had wedged a wrench through the door handle and melted it to the wall so that you couldn't get out…"

"What?! Why? What did I ever do to anyone?" asked the confused angel.

"Nothing, and that's the thing. They weren't trying to kill you, they were after me."

"But that doesn't make any sense… Who would want to kill you?"

"Think really hard…"

It hit him automatically, "…Zelda?! No way!"

Peach replied, "Yes way. Someone obviously tipped her off as to where we were going. Plus, I know it was her because when she saw me at her door two days ago, she was surprised to see me alive. I firmly told her that if she tried to kill any of us, I'd kill her myself."

"Now, come one, Peach. Don't you think that was a little extreme?"

"You almost died because of her…"

"Good point," he said.

Dr. Mario came in at that moment, "Ah, I see you're up, Pit. Do you feel any better?"

"Eh… I feel like myself, let's put it that way," replied the angel.

"Fair enough… Uh, Princess, could you excuse us for a moment while I examine him, please?" the doctor asked politely.

"Sure, I'll just be out in the waiting room," said the princess, as she walked to the aforementioned place.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Zelda was right outside the hospital when a voice called out: "Zelda!"

"Yes?"

"We need your help in the kitchen," announced Sonic as he came up the stairs.

"I'm a bit busy right now. Why can't you get Ike or Falco to help you?"

"Because they're in the middle of a match!"

Zelda groaned in irritancy as she followed the blue hedgehog downstairs to the kitchen.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Alright, Pit, this will only sting for a second…"

"Please tell me you're kidding--"

The next second, Peach heard Pit scream his lungs out for a full ten seconds,

Dr. Mario walked back into the waiting room, "Okay, you can go backing now. I'm going to keep him overnight and he should be all well by tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me." Peach ambled back into the hospital and saw Pit rubbing his arm.

"Did I ever tell you that I hate needles?" he asked as the princess sat in the chair.

"No…"

"Well, I'm telling you now: I hate needles."

She couldn't help but laugh at his annoyed expression. Then again, she knew she couldn't really say anything: she, herself, hated needles, too.

"That is not funny! Needles hurt!" the angel protested.

"I know they hurt, but they make you get better…"

"So… pain helps me get better?" Pit gave her a "WTF" look as he replied, "What idiot coined that policy?!"

"Meh…" Peach laid her head beside his arm as she was ready to fall asleep.

"Aren't you going back to the dorm to be with Link and the kids?"

"Nah, I told Link that I was staying with you until you're released from the hospital."

"In that case, you can sleep here…" Pit slid over to allow room for her to lay beside him. The princess giggled as she laid on the mattress beside the angel, who wrapped his wing around her to keep her warm.

"Thanks for staying here with me…"

"Anytime. I know you would do the same for me…"

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Finally… now I can get up to the damn infirmary…" Zelda huffed, climbing the long flight of stairs.

The Hylian princess made sure the coast was clear before stepping into the hospital. There, she saw exactly what she was looking for.

"…Scandalous," the dark blond quietly said as she took out her digital camera and snapped their picture.

"Link, here I come!" she squealed as she ran out of the room.

-x-x-x-x-x-

After Pit was discharged from the hospital with a clean bill of health, he and Peach joined Link downstairs in the dining room for breakfast the next morning.

"Hey! You're alive!" exclaimed the excited hero.

"Alive and kicking," replied the angel as he playfully kicked his best friend in the leg.

"Ow… Dude, ouch…"

After the three grabbed their food out of the line, they sat down at their usual table and conversed about the upcoming match between Sonic and King Dedede. No sooner had they started eating, they were greeted by an unwelcome guest, "Hello, you guys!"

"…Hey, Zelda…"

"You here so I can beat your ass again?"

"Peach, don't start. Please don't start. I'm really getting sick of having to pry you two off of each other…"

"I agree with Pit."

"Fine… What the hell do you want, Zelda?"

The whole dining room got quiet. Pit sweatdropped, Link waited for them to jump on each other, and Zelda simply said, "Oh nothing… just here to tell Link that you've been cheating on him."

"EXCUSE ME?!" Peach bellowed, rising out of her seat.

Pit added, "How can you accuse her of something like that? She would never betray Link in that way!"

"Oh, but she would--"

"Zelda, this isn't funny with you trying to lie on my wife like this…"

"But you see, I'm not lying because I have proof," she said, pulling out a picture and handing it to Link.

He took the photo from her and lo and behold, there was his best friend and his wife laying in bed with his wing around her. Link was rendered speechless, so Peach snatched the picture from his hand and looked at it herself, "This was in the hospital yesterday. Link already knew that I was staying up there until Pit got better…

"…and what the hell were you doing spying on me again?!"

"Stalker…" the angel muttered under his breath.

"Plus, from this picture, both of them are still clothed… This is just another way to make me leave Peach isn't it? Trying to frame her for cheating on me? Zelda, this is a new low…" Link said in disappointment.

Zelda took back the bogus photo and left without another word.

"What the hell is going on with her?" he asked.

"She's your friend… go talk to her…" suggested Samus, who'd just joined them. "I heard everything as I was coming out of the line.

"Zelda is really getting out of control with this obsession over me."

"Why don't we ask why she's doing it?" asked Pit.

"That's a good idea."

"I agree. You can do that while Samus and I are out grocery shopping this evening," replied Peach. "But I want Pit to go with you so she won't try anything funny."

--

**What's Zelda going to do now?! Find out next chapter!**


	6. Zelda Victorious

**Prepare to be shocked! Stunned! In awe! Thrown into utter and complete disbelief, dudes and dudettes! I'm serious!**

**Pit:**** Okay, you can stop now, Midnight. I think they get the picture…**

…**Yes, sir…**

Chapter 5

Zelda Victorious

Later that evening, Ganondorf and Bowser offered to watch after the twins in the living room while Link and Pit paid Zelda a visit that was long overdue.

Since Young Link was playing with Nana, Ness, Popo, and Luca; Zelda was in Hyrule Dorm all by herself.

"_Plan C kinda worked… Link believed the picture until Peach had to put her two cents in it and blow me out of the water. So really, all I need to do is just revise it so that no one can vouch for the frame-up… the only question is __who__ to use with Peach to set her up…_" Zelda recited quietly as she wrote her words in her diary.

At that moment, a knock on the door called her attention and she got up to see who it was. Opening the door revealed her visitors to be Link and Pit. The gears in Zelda's head were running wild now: _PERFECT! I don't need to frame Peach! I can frame Link and Pit! It's perfect, and I know just how to do it…_

"Uhm I'll be back in just a second…" Zelda ran back to her diary and jotted down: "_Scratch Peach. I'm framing Link and Pit instead. It's bound to split Link and Peach up for good."_

She then dashed back to the door and said, "Hi, uh, what brings you here?"

"We need to talk, Zelda. May we come in?" replied Link politely.

"Of course you can," said the princess, moving aside to let them in, "Pit, how are you doing?"

"Say one more thing to me, and I'll slit your throat…" the angel told her rudely.

Zelda had a hurt expression that rivaled her thoughts: _All the more reason to drag you down, too… _She closed the door and they went into the sitting room, "can I get you anything to drink? Coffee? Tea? Soda?"

"Soda is fine…" the Hylian answered as he and his best friend sat on the red sofa. Zelda walked into the small kitchen and Link turned to Pit, "You know that was not nice what you said to her."

"Well, she almost killed me, so she deserved all of that," he said back. "Remember, I'm just here to make sure she doesn't try anything stupid."

"But she's my friend. She has the right to be respected--"

Pit was ready to lose it, "Link, clean out your ears: She's trying to break you and Peach up and she tried to kill me. She doesn't deserve any respect!"

"She was trying to kill Peach--"

"But who was it that ended up in the hospital? Even if she is your friend, you can't keep sticking up for her."

"I'm not sticking up for her," Link said defensively.

"…Could've fooled me..." Pit said under his breathe.

Zelda came in with their drinks a couple minutes later and sat down in the chair across from them, "So, why is it you two came to talk to me?"

"Well, actually, I'm the one who needs to talk to you," Link corrected her.

"If that's the case, then why is he here?" she asked, pointing to the 14-year-old angel.

"I'm just here to make sure that you don't try anything fucked up or funny…"

"PIT!"

"Just stating the facts, Link."

Link shot him a glare before looking back at Zelda, "I was just wondering why you keep trying to come between me and Peach…"

"Link, what can I say? I'm attracted to you," confessed the princess, "Ever since we first met, I've always been attracted to you."

Pit made a fake gagging sound and Link punched him in the arm, "But when we started dating--"

"You used to DATE her? I'm surprised your family jewels are still intact--"

"PIT!"

Both the hero and the angel exchanged looks, then drank their soda and sat the cups on the table.

"Well, that's the thing, Link. I want you back…" said the princess.

"I'm sorry, Zelda, but you can't have me anymore. I'm married to Peach and I'm committed to my marriage and my family. Please understand," said Link.

"But, I don't understand--"

"butt out anfd get out of their business. There, did you understand that, or is your brain so small that you couldn't comprehend that," Pit asked bluntly, getting annoyed that Zelda was still not getting the message.

"—I don't understand what you see in her, Link," Zelda explained, glaring daggers at the angel.

"Peach has style, grace, beauty, a sense of humor, and a great personality... I love everything about her," the hero said truthfully.

Zelda felt her eyes start to burn, "I'll be back in a sec…" and she got up to head to the kitchen.

Link felt a little bad for her, "I hope I didn't upset her…"

"Who cares? You told her that you're committed to your marriage, to Peach and the kids and that's what we came here to do. So Mission Accomplished, dude…" said the angel.

A few minutes passed before Link started to feel weird. He felt dizzy…

"Hey, Pit?"

"…Yeah?"

"Do you feel… strange?"

"…Yeah… I feel so… sleepy and… dizzy all of a sudden…" Pit said in slurred speech.

"…Me, too…"

Link tried to stand up, but he had to sit down because his legs felt like jelly. That's when a thud caught his attention, and when he looked to his left, he saw Pit laying on the floor, "…Pit?"

He dragged himself over to where his best friend was laying and he shook him a little, "…Pit? …Wake up…" The angel moaned in his sub-consciousness and slurred the name, "…Link…"

Now the Hylian's head was pounding and his vision was starting to screw up: everything in the room seemed to be spinning and swirling…

Unable to see or think clearly, Link blacked out as he heard a sinister chuckle.

-x-x-x-x-x-

The next morning, Link woke up with a blinding headache, "Oh god… my head…"

"…Link?"

"…Pit? Is that you?"

"Yeah… Do you have a headache, too?"

"A bad one… feels like someone just… ow… hit me over the head with a hammer…" remarked the Hylian. "Peach should be downstairs… with Samus…"

"What time is it?"

Link opened his cerulean eyes and saw that he and Pit were laying on the floor of his and Peach's dorm. What are we doing on the floor…? What the hell were we doing last night…?

He mustered up his strength, pushed himself up to his hands and knees, and looked at the clock, "…Holy crap… it's 12:30 in the afternoon…"

"12:30? What the hell were we doing all night to sleep all the way to 12:30 in the afternoon?" Pit finally opened his eyes and looked around, "What the hell are we doing on the floor?"

"I don't know… Let's just get downstairs…" Link replied as he used the footboard of the bed to stand onto his feet.

"That's if I can stand up straight without falling over… Oh, my head…"

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Well, well, well, look's who's finally up…" Peach mused as Link and Pit came into the dining room. "Samus and I didn't get back until around 11:45 last night and we saw you two knocked out on the floor. We both thought it best to just leave you two be…"

"Great…" Link said unenthusiastically, "We talked to Zelda last night like you told us."

"Oh?"

"And it turns out that she's still attracted to me and wants to be with me again…"

"Did you tell her that it's not happening?" asked the princess.

"He did…" Pit chimed in, "…but she took too long to comprehend it, so I gave it to her again, only a little more bluntly..."

"Nicely done…" Peach replied in joy.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Plan C is going great! I did everything and now all I have to do is show everybody downstairs, "Zelda wrote in her diary.

"Here goes everything…" She closed the book and mad-dashed for the dining room.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"..And then we found some adorable clothes for the kids at Smashington Coat Factory, and I got myself a new nightgown because god knows I've needed one since my other one got ripped up in the washing machine--"

"Hello, everyone!"

"Not her again…" Peach complained, glaring daggers at Zelda as her rival rolled a projector into the room and hooked up her digital camera to it. She rolled down the projector screen and faced everyone.

"There's something that I think you all need to see…"

"What? A picture of me cheating on Link by kissing a goat?" Peach asked sarcastically, making the whole dining room erupt in laughter.

"Good one, Peach!" said a bemused Link.

"Well, we'll see who has the last laugh when I show you this…" She turned on the camera, flipped through her album and pulled up the most recent picture:

Link and Pit laying in bed smack up against each other with no clothes on at all…

All the laughter immediately stopped and all eyes shifted to Link, Peach, and Pit.

Link was eyeing the picture in sheer horror, "What the fuck…?!"

Pit looked as if he was ready to lose all will to live, "………"

Peach's jaw was on the floor as she stared at the screen in confusion, "…Link, Wha-What am I looking at?"

"Well, well, well… it seems that the tables have turned… Your husband and your brother were quite busy while you were gone last night…" said Zelda with a malicious smile on her face.

Peach looked at her husband in confusion, "Link… what's going on? …Is there something you want to tell me?"

"I don't know what to say, Peach--"

"You don't know what to say about THAT?!" she yelled as she pointed to the projector screen.

"Honest…"

Pit was still frozen in shock, "…I don't remember any of this happening last night…"

"Zelda, when did you take this?" asked the Mushroom princess.

"Around… eight. Right after they finished talking to me, I heard a lot of moaning from next door, so I went down to your dorm, peeked in there, and what do I find?" Zelda looked at Link and Pit, "…These two going at it like rabbits… Knowing that you'd want proof, I took a few pictures so that you could see for yourself… I'm so sorry…"

Having seen and heard enough, Peach walked out of the dining room as Link followed her, "Peach, wait!"

The princess simply ignored him and kept walking.

"Peach, please--"

"Don't! Just don't!"

"Wait, please!"

Peach stopped and faced Link, who said, "Please, let me explain…"

She didn't say anything for a couple of seconds…

**SLAP!**

…but then she slapped him hard across the face and Link held his face in pain as a red handprint appeared on his left cheek. The princess burst into tears, "How could you do that to me?! I'm your wife! We have two kids! Then you turn around and stab me in the back like that?! What the hell?!"

"Peach, listen to me! I don't know where that picture came from! Honest! I don't remember any of--"

"Oh, so you don't remember sleeping with Pit? My brother of all people! I mean, for god sakes, Link: HE'S 14! YOU'RE 18! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MAKES YOU?!"

"Peach, I--"

"_A pedophile…"_

"Peach, now you know I wouldn't do that to you. You know me too well than to accuse me of something so heinous," Link said in his defense.

"…I though I knew you, Link… I thought I did… But, right now… I don't even know who you are anymore…"

"Peach, please, listen to me…" pleaded the Hylian, placing a hand on her arm.

"Don't you dare touch me!" she said, jerking away from him, "I've heard enough…"

She continued on to her dorm, went inside, and slammed the door hard enough to break the door frame.

-x-x-x-x-x-

A few agonizing minutes later, Peach came out with her luggage and Star and Darkholm, "I'm taking the twins and I'm leaving…"

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me, Link. I'm leaving," she said, brushing past him and continuing down the hall.

Link followed her and frantically replied, "Peach, think this over. You can't be serious; you're just mad right now…"

"You're damn right I'm mad, and yes, I'm serious. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a plane to catch…"

"Before you leave, answer me this: Do you still love me?" he asked.

The Mushroom princess stopped dead in her tracks and played back what he's just said. She slowly turned to face him, "…What?"

"Do you still love me?" he asked again.

"...Of course I do… Why would you have to ask me that?"

"Because you're obviously upset and I had ask to see if maybe… we still had chance…"

"A chance?"

"A chance… to still be together... you, me and the kids… Peach, you're my heart: I can't live without you, I'd die without you…"

"…Link, I'm not sure. My heart is in shreds right now…"

"I know, and I'm sorr--"

"I have to go now…" Peach said in a monotone voice.

"Is there still a chance for us to be together?" Link asked desperately.

"…I'll… I'll think about it…" she said before walking out the front door and closing it behind her.

--

**And Peach is out of the building! Wasn't expecting that were you?**

**Review please!**


	7. Acting on Impulse

**If you think the last chapter was heartbreaking and unexpected… Just wait… :D**

**Pit:**** …You're so evil…**

**Whatever… let's just get to the chapter.**

**Pit:**** (rolls eyes)**

Chapter 6

Acting on Impulse

The Hylian breathed a sigh of relief before going into the dining room.

Unfortunately, when he did, he was greeted by angry faces, with the exception of one that was smiling and one that was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"You guys can stop looking at me anytime now…" Link replied defiantly.

Pit, who was still shaken, nervously asked, "Where's Peach?"

"…She left with the kids…"

The angel felt as if someone had just ripped his heart out, "…What? No… no, she couldn't have left…"

"But she did…" the hero admitted sadly, "…just now…"

The angel, feeling his emotions were about to lose control, flew out of the room at top speed. A minute later, a resounding "slam" was heard from the second floor.

His wolf side kicked in and Link relished a low, throaty wolf-like growl that made the Smashers take a few steps back from him. Pure hate and anger had finally pushed the Hero of Twilight over the edge and he rounded on Zelda, "I hope you're proud of yourself!"

"As a matter of fact… I am," she said smugly.

"Well, I really hope you are… Do you see what you've done? Peach has left with the kids, you've made Pit so upset that he's locked himself in his room, and now you're acting all pompous about this? …Thanks a lot," he said hotly.

"Oh, you're more than welcome, my dear…"

"I can't believe you! If I were Nayru, I'd take your Triforce of Wisdom right now because you don't deserve it…" With that, the aggravated Hylian stormed off to his room, making sure to purposely bump Zelda on the way.

Ganondorf and Bowser shot daggers at the Hylian princess as they followed after Link.

"Hmph… can't shoot the messenger…" Zelda said smugly as she went up to her room.

-x-x-x-x-x-

As if Link didn't already have enough problems, now he couldn't even get Pit to come out of his dorm.

"…Pit? It's me…"

No answer.

"Open the door, please?"

"No, go away!" came from the other side.

"…Pit, if you don't open the door right now, I'm going to break it open…" Link said warningly.

Nothing was heard… then, "…Alright…"

The door opened and Pit looked like he'd just had a bawl-fest; His eyes were red as a sunset.

"Have you been crying?"

"Link, shut up and come in if you're going to come in…" he said in an irritated tone. Link did so and closed the door behind him.

Pit retook his position and laid across his bed as Link sat beside him, "Peach is never coming back, is she?"

"Of course she's coming back… she's just a little upset right now…"

"_Upset?_ Link, she was _devastated_… I could literally see her heart get ripped out and thrown into a blender… Face it, she's not coming back…"

"Actually, she is…"

"How do you know?"

"…Before she left, I asked her if we still had a chance to be together…"

"…And?"

"…she said that she would think about it."

Pit's eyes widened at his words and he sat up to face Link, "She… she said that?"

Link nodded and added, "Not to mention that she kept her wedding ring. Peach never took it off. That's a sure sign that she'll be back."

"So… she won't be away forever?"

"Not at all. Peach is going to be back here before you know it. We just have to be patient."

"But, Link…" Pit looked at the floor, then straight into his best friend's eyes, "_…we slept together…"_

"No, we didn't and you know how I know?"

"No… how?"

"Remember when we felt strange and passed out in Hyrule Dorm when we were talking to Zelda?"

"Yeah…"

"Well there's only one explanation for why it happened… Zelda must've drugged our soda…" Link said matter-of-factly.

Pit was shocked, "Are you serious?!" The Hylian nodded.

"It's the only way she could've framed us and took those pictures without us having any knowledge… She probably undressed us and framed us while we were knocked out…"

It all made sense now to the 14-year-old, "And that's the only way no one could have a suitable reason for how we ended up like that!"

Link asked, "What do you mean?"

"When Zelda tried to frame me and Peach for the same crap, we had an explanation for how we ended up in that position: Peach was staying in the hospital with me until I was cleared…"

"…Right…"

"But… since we were drugged and unconscious, we had no way of knowing that Zelda was going to set us up… and no way of explaining why or how we were caught in bed together…"

Link thought it over, "…That is so retarded that it makes perfect sense…"

Pit then suggested, "All we need to do is prove that we're right and show any evidence we find to Peach…"

-x-x-x-x-x-

That whole afternoon, everyone was buzzing about what had happened earlier, and in a short time, Link and Pit became the most hated Smashers in the mansion for betraying Peach; in addition to Ganondorf and Bowser for sticking up for them.

Of course, Link, Ganondorf, and Bowser didn't give a damn… Pit, on the other hand, still refused to come out of his dorm because of his apprehension of what ridicule and stares he'd have to endure. The other three understood that perfectly: they were adults with mature attitudes, and even though their winged friend was a teenager, he was still a child on the inside…

So, to ensure that the emotionally imbalanced angel wouldn't try anything drastic, the three moved into his dorm. Link had an additional reason, though: Not only to keep an eye on his best friend, but because he knew that if he had to share a room with Zelda, he wouldn't be able to resist the impulse of slicing her head off…

-x-x-x-x-x-

Later that night, someone knocked on their door. Link told Bowser to answer it (because god forbid if it was Zelda at the door…)

However, their visitor wasn't Zelda; it was Pokemon Trainer.

"False alarm, guys…" the Koopa called back into the room. "...Yeah?"

"Is it okay if I talk to Link?"

"Sure. Link, it's for you…"

Bowser walked back in and Link came to the door, "Hey…"

"Hi, uh… I'm sorry that Peach left you, and just so you know, I believe you. I can't see you and Pit betraying Peach's trust like that…" he said truthfully.

"Really?"

He nodded and continued, "I know you and the other three will probably have some sleepless nights ahead of you, so…" he handed him a Poke ball, "…I thought you might find Bellossom very useful."

Link looked at the red and white Poke ball as he smiled at Pokemon Trainer, "Thanks…"

"No problem. If you ever need my help or want to talk, you know where to find me." With that said, he walked down the hallway to his room.

Link pondered this as he closed the door.

"What'd he give you?" asked Ganondorf.

"A Bellossom so we could sleep…"

"That's good. Knowing that Peach is gone won't allow me to sleep well at all," admitted Bowser.

"But that's the thing. Peach isn't exactly gone," said Link.

"Yeah. Before she left, she told Link that she'd think about getting back together with him. She even kept her wedding ring," Pit explained.

"So… she might be coming back?" questioned Ganondorf.

"Maybe so. All we need to do is keep our fingers crossed," said the Hylian.

"That's good…" Bowser tucked himself under the warm sheets, "Good night, guys."

"'Night…" replied the other three.

Ganondorf and Bowser fell asleep almost instantly, but Link and Pit stayed up a little while longer to talk over how they were going to find the evidence about the set-up.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Meanwhile in Hyrule Dorm, Zelda was happier than a pit bull in a butcher shop, "Oh my god! I knew my plan would work, but I didn't know it would work that well! Ha! I truly am the wielder of the Triforce of Wisdom!

With Peach gone, I can make my move on Link. First, I just have to get of rid of the winged brat, the spike ball, and the sunburnt bastard."

"Zelda?!"

"Huh?" Zelda turned around to see Young Link laying on his bed, throwing the sheet off of himself, "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to hear everything… You framed Link and Pit to make Peach leave, didn't you?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah… but I wasn't expecting Peach to leave to leave with the runts. That was the golden moment right there. All I have to do is sink my claws into your older self and I'll be alright…" she said in an evil voice.

The 10 year old couldn't believe his ears, "…You're sick… _You're SICK!... _And I'm going to tell them right now!"

It all happened in a blur: Young Link barely got his hand on the doorknob when he felt a sharp pain in his lower regions. He looked down and saw a jeweled sword skewered clean through his abdomen. He turned to see Zelda kneeled beside him.

"I'm sorry…" she pulled the sword out of his abdomen, "…but I'm afraid I can't let you do that…" and she stabbed it through his chest.

Young Link coughed up a bad amount of blood, his life was slipping away fast, "…You won't… get away with… this… bitch…" At the last disapproving word, his eyes closed and he fell to the floor, dead.

Zelda yanked the jeweled weapon out of his body, swept her index finger through the blood on the blade, and licked it off, "Teach you to mess with the Princess of Hyrule…"

-x-x-x-x-x-

After cleaning up the blood with Capt. Falcon's help, the two placed the younger Link's body in the dining room. Before the bounty hunter went to his room, Zelda handed him a cigarette, "You know what to do with this if people start asking too many questions, right?"

The middle-aged Smasher hesitantly answered, "…Yes…"

"Good boy…" replied the satisfied princess, "…you may go."

--

**Okay, let's add murder to the list… and there we go.**

**Pit:**** O.O …Did she just do that?!**

…**Yep. She killed him…**

**Pit:**** Midnight, please please please please…**

**Please what?**

**Pit:**** …LET ME KILL HER ALREADY!!!!!!**

**Not yet… jezz, you're starting to spazz like the reviewers… XD Relax, Zelda will get her comeuppance! **


	8. Lost and Found

**Pit:**** (snickers) Midnight's a little **_**tied up**_** right now, so I'll be doing the intro and disclaimer. .. Well, last chapter was a bit sad. This one will be a bit… uplifting and… oh forget this… Midnight owns nothing except the twins, Smash Manor and… isn't there something else she owns?**

**Midnight:**** (tied to chair and gagged with cloth) Mmmghf!**

**Pit:**** Oh yeah, the fic! Enjoy next chapter and all that shiz.**

**Midnight:**** Mmggmfffm mffmgm fmgfmf!**

**Pit:**** Not a chance…**

Chapter 7

Lost and Found

Around midnight, Zelda woke up to a soft music. When she wiped the sleep out of her eyes and saw who was standing at the foot of her bed. She pinched herself three times to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

A woman with periwinkle skin, electric blue eyes, long curly blue hair, and wearing a strapless baby blue gown was standing in the room. Around her neck was a naked gold necklace.

"Goddess Nayru…" said Zelda, bowing to the woman.

"Zelda… you have been corrupted by evil, malicious feelings," said the goddess in a voice weighed down with disappointment. "You have strong feelings for Farore's child, do you not?"

"Yes, I love Link with all my heart…"

"So you say, child… but you have caused Link nothing but grief over the past few weeks and I cannot say that I am happy with you…"

"……….."

"I'm afraid that I will have to confiscate your Triforce of Wisdom for disrespecting my laws."

"What?! But… I only did those things out of love!" Zelda protested.

"I am the Goddess of Wisdom, Water and Love, and what you are doing is certainly not out of love. It is out of jealousy and malice. But the main reason why I must take the crest of Wisdom form you is because you murdered an innocent boy."

"Yes, but--"

"No buts. You have screwed up the future of Hyrule now…" replied Nayru.

"What are you talking about?" the princess asked in disbelief.

"Young Link was set to be the future hero after the Hero of Twilight, and now that you've killed him, you've thrown Hyrule into grave danger… A new timeline has been set to accommodate this… unexpected change."

"How?"

"When the Hero of Twilight passes, Ganondorf will break out of the Sacred Realm. Without a hero to stop him and save Hyrule, we three goddesses will have no choice but to flood Hyrule and seal it under what will be known as the Great Sea… Out of the 49 islands, one of those islets will be the birthplace of the new hero…" explained the blue goddess.

Zelda asked herself, "What have I done…"

Nayru then chanted an incantation; the Triforce of Wisdom extracted itself from Zelda's hand, and became the pendant of Nayru's necklace. Without the power of wisdom, water, and love flowing through her, the princess felt horribly hollow and incomplete. With the Triforce of Wisdom sparkling on her neck, the blue-haired goddess disappeared from sight, leaving the princess alone in her room.

Zelda was furious now. She began angrily pacing the room, trying to think of a way to get her Triforce piece back. Then it came to her: "Link and Ganondorf. I don't need the Triforce of Wisdom when I have the pieces of Courage and Power right in my lap… and acquiring them will be easy as pie…" With that plan in mind, the delusional princess went back to sleep.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Over in Pit's room, Link and Ganondorf were awoken by the same soft tune. Both stood up to see two women in front of Link's bed.

One had scarlet skin, crimson eyes, long ruby-colored hair tied back in a ponytail and was wearing a short sleeve red gown. The other had spring-green skin, jade eye, emerald hair parted in the middle and hanging over her shoulders and donning a two-piece dress.

Link immediately dropped to one knee, "Mother Farore…" as Ganondorf bowed, "Great Din…"

"We certainly chose polite wielders, didn't we?" Farore asked.

"Indeed…" agreed Din.

"It is an honor to see you both…" Link said, standing onto his feet.

"You know Link and I have settled our differences and are getting along," replied Ganondorf.

Farore and Din exchanged glances, "We figured so… But onto the business at hand."

Din started, "Princess Zelda has committed heinous crimes as of late…"

"…and because of this, Nayru was forced to take away her Triforce of Wisdom tonight."

"SERIOUSLY?!" bellowed the two Triforce wielders.

"Yes, but someone has to have the last Triforce section, so we three agreed that you two would share it."

Link and Ganondorf looked at theirs hands; lo and behold, the lower-half of the Triforce had half a piece in it.

"Princess Zelda is probably mad right now. We worried that she may get unstable and try to take your sections. However, she doesn't know that you two have hers," said Din.

"So as a warning, we are telling you both to guard those pieces with your life. Don't let Zelda take them form you…" finished Farore.

Both goddesses disappeared from sight as the Hylian and the Gerudo turned to each other, "Wow…"

"Zelda must've done something really bad to get her Triforce taken away…" said Link.

"I know… Come on, let's get back to sleep…"

"Amen to that," agreed the tired Hylian.

-x-x-x-x-x-

An hour later, a woman's voice echoed through Pit's ears, "…Pit?"

The young angel woke up and saw a tall green-haired woman wearing a long white dress and torso armor. He instantly bolted to his feet and lowered himself onto one knee, "Goddess Palutena…"

"How have you been doing in the tournament so far?" she asked.

"I'm doing pretty well; I'm currently in second place…"

"That's great… But there's something important I must tell you…"

"What is it?" he questioned.

"Lately, I've been sensing that you've been caught up in some unfortunate events, yes?"

"That's true."

"And because of this, it seems that you are losing your self-confidence again, Pit."

The angel lowered his head in embarrassment, "…I… I just don't want people to talk about me… Especially since Zelda framed Link and I for sleeping together."

Palutena answered, "And that's quite alright…. Despite being the leader of my army, self-confidence hasn't always been your strong point. Your strong points lie in courage and friendship."

"…I know…" he said.

The goddess smiled at him, "…So, I've made an item for you to help with this little predicament."

She opened her hand to reveal a sparkling platinum ring about the size of a small plate. Pit accepted it from her and attached it around his right leg, just above his gold ring.

"With that band, you will have to the self-confidence you need to overcome anything…"

"Thank you Palutena. I won't fail."

The green haired goddess smiled once more, "I know you won't. Good luck, Pit."

-x-x-x-x-x-

Around 4:30 in the morning, Samus was the first Smasher up and running. Clad in a blue robe, blue slippers, and bed-head, she ventured out of her dorm and walked down the stairs to make herself a cup of coffee.

When she got to the dining room, she clicked the light on and made a really heartbreaking discovery. Now, Samus was a tomboy and all, but the scream she unleashed rivaled that of any horror movie scream and her ear-splitting cry woke up several people in the mansion.

Mario, Fox, Falco, Marth, Roy, and Ike were the first ones downstairs and their hearts dropped at the sight of Young Link's body laying on the dining room table.

Mario automatically passed out, Ike slapped his hand onto his mouth in disbelief, and Roy immediately grabbed the horror-struck Samus, yanking her out of the room to comfort her while Marth yelled, "Someone go get Link, now!"

Fox and Ike ran upstairs to Pit's room and barged in.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Bowser, slightly irritated.

"Yeah, we heard someone scream downstairs…" said Pit.

"Link, you're gonna need to come and see this…" said Fox in an out-of-breath voice.

Link felt his heart freefall to his stomach as the canine said this. He darted out of the room and ran downstairs as fast as he could with Pit flying behind him. When both got to the dining room, Link absolutely lost all control: "YOUNG LINK! OH MY GODDESSES, NO!"

Pit caught Link as the distressed Hylian collapsed to the floor. Both had tears in their eyes as they stared at the younger Link's dead form lying on the table. "I'VE LOST PEACH AND MY KIDS AND NOW MY LITTLE BROTHER'S DEAD?!? WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!? HUH?!? WHY IS THIS HAPPENING OT ME?!?" Link shouted out loud in hysteria. The saddened and angry hero clung to the angel's tunic as he cried into the angel's chest, asking himself these three questions over and over.

Falco, being the pompous, insensitive jerk of the mansion, said, "Aww… would you look at that? Two lovers comforting each other."

Both the two best friends glared at the bird with pure hatred, and Pit, now armed with his self-confidence, finally had had enough, "Falco, shut the fuck up!!"

Everyone, including Link, gasped in shock that Pit, an angel, had just uttered a curse word.

"Aw! You just cursed!" Falco said teasingly.

"Damn straight! Why can't you just shut up and leave us alone?!" Pit asked in a heated voice. The anger he was feeling toward him was building up rapidly.

"Oooh! Angel boy is getting cranky! What are you going to do? Tell me that I'm going to Hell?" the feathered bird taunted sarcastically.

That did it. Pit stood up, walked up to him, and punched Falco in the face as hard as he could. Blood sprayed out of the bird's nostril the second his fist connected with his beak. Gasps were heard from all over the place, and when Falco looked back at the angel, Pit took out his bow and split it into double blades. Unnatural anger had taken over the innocent angel and in an unusually dark tone, he snidely told the bird, "Now if you want me to send you to Hell, just say the word and I'll gladly do it…"

Seeing that he was dead serious, Falco just glared at him as he departed out of the room.

After putting his blades away, Pit walked back over to Link, helped him to his feet, and quietly said, "Come on, Link, let's go upstairs…"

When the two got back to their dorm, they sat on the edge of the bed and held each other as they let the pain and agony go. Two hours later, both were fast asleep with headaches and tear-stained faces.

That day, their best friendship strengthened to a special bond of brotherly love.

--

**Pit:**** Yay! I've always wanted a brother! Now I have a brother and a sister!**

**Midnight:**** And if you don't shut up and untie me, you're also going to have a foot up your ass.**

**Pit:**** O.o (runs away)**

**Midnight:**** HEY! ….That wasn't supposed to happen… Review please!**


	9. Seeing the Light

**Pit:**** (tied to chair) …Not funny.**

**Hi everyone! I'm back with Chapter 8! Be surprised once more!**

**Pit:**** (roll eyes) **

**Note:**** I think Hylians can speak from a very early age and Mushrooms can walk at an early age, so since the twins are part Mushrooms–part Hylian, I've decided to have them speaking and walking now that they're around seven months old. Plus, we'll be hearing from another certain someone… **

Chapter 8

Seeing the Light

It had been three months since Young Link's unexpected murder.

His funeral took place the week before, and through it was a tragic time, it brought the Smashers closer together: Falco stopped being a conceited arrogant bastard; most of the Smasher stopped being cold to Link, Pit, Ganondorf, and Bowser; and Nana was spending more time with Link since, "He's the closest thing I have to Young Link now that he's gone." Despite her grief, however, the young Ice Climber did have her eye on someone…

Zelda was still a bit on the shocked side because she didn't intend to kill the young hero; she was just caught in the moment, but nonetheless, she killed him and there was nothing she could do to change that…. She could use the Triforce of Wisdom to bring him back to life, but there were three little problems: 1.) She had it taken away from her for that exact reason; 2.) She didn't know where it was; and 3.) She didn't know how to get it back.

And that's how the Hylian princess found herself lying in bed and staring at the ceiling while pondering the possible whereabouts of her section of the Triforce.

"Maybe I can… no, I can't change what I did, so that's out of the question…

"But as much as I know about the Triforce, all three pieces have to co-exist in the together. If one piece is in the Sacred Realm, the other two can't be elsewhere…

"And I know the other pieces aren't in the Scared Realm, otherwise Link couldn't have pulled off hid Final Smash in the match against Metaknight yesterday…

"Which reminds me! Without the Triforce of Wisdom, I can't do my Final Smash! …If Master Hand finds out, I'll be disqualified from the tournament…

"…or worse… everyone will fond out that I lost it because I murdered Young Link and… I'll be deader than disco…. I have to get Master Hand out of here and fast before he finds out…

"But then the scheduled matches will have to be postponed until he gets back because if he's not here, then—nah, fuck that right now. I need to get him out of here… May be I'll send him on vacation or something… I should make a few phone calls…"

-x-x-x-x-x-

"And you're sending me on this vacation because…" Master Hand asked suspiciously.

"Because… you're way overdue for one! Yeah! You do so much for us and… you just really deserve it," replied Zelda with a fake smile on her face, "So… what do you think?"

"Well, I don't know… We're in the middle of a tournament--"

"Did I mention that you're going to Isle Delfino in the--"

"Bye suckers!" Master Hand was already downstairs getting into the taxi to go to the airport.

"Roy, who had seen the glove race past him, asked, "Hey! Where the hell are you going?!"

"He's going on vacation, you pathetic pyromaniac human," Mewtwo replied dryly, reading the glove's mind.

"The hell?! What about the tournament?" questioned the confused flame swordsman as Ike walked in.

"Without him, the matches are on hold until he comes back; which means we can get a break," said the pokecat.

"…Whatever. Hey, Ike, wanna go set something on fire?"

"Sure, I have nothing else better to do…" The two pyro-swordsmen went to the backyard and set Link's hat on fire.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"So… Master Hand's gone?" questioned Link.

"Just on vacation," Ganondorf corrected him.

"But that doesn't make any sense! We're in the middle of a freaking tournament!" Pit yelled. 

"Yeah! Why would he up and leave us like that?" inquired Bowser.

"Dunno… Did he say when he was returning?"

"No, but until he does, the whole tournament is at a standstill…"

"Still doesn't make any sense…" replied the angel, who was restringing his bow. "Wait a sec, why am I still restringing this? We finally have a break now…"

"I was going to ask the same thing…" said Bowser.

"…Shut up."

"Doesn't mena everyone is going to take a break…" remarked Ganondorf.

"That's right, I forgot… I have to be prepared to shoot Zelda's head off in case she tries to put the moves on Link again--"

"PIT!"

"What? He's just trying to help out, Link."

"Duh! As long as there's a chance that you and Peach will work things out, we have to keep Zelda as far away form you as possible…" The angel examined the new bowstring, "….Perfect."

Link simply had nothing to say except, "You people scare me…"

Pit, who was just trying to help his brother, gave him the finger.

"Eh… no thanks… According to Zelda, we already did that…"

"But it's so obvious that she set us up! There's got to be a way to find out!" exclaimed the 14-year-old.

Link turned to Ganondorf and Bowser, "How are you two coming along with our little investigation?"

"We're getting nowhere fast…" admitted the Koopa king.

"Pretty much… even without her Triforce of Wisdom, Zelda was smart enough to cover her tracks, and believe me, she covered them well," the Gerudo commented.

"Look, if there's something I've learned as Captain of Palutena's Army, it's this: no matter how smart a bad guy may be, they always make at least _one_ stupid mistake…" Pit began explaining, "…and Zelda's no different. She's probably left a major piece of evidence that points right to her. Most likely, it's wide out in the open and we just haven't noticed it or we've been overlooking it the whole time."

On that note, the four friends began thinking good and hard about any incriminating things that Zelda could have right in there faces without them acknowledging it. What could it be that none of them were paying attention to that could wind up exposing her for the snake she was?

-x-x-x-x-x-

Meanwhile, in the Mushroom Kingdom, Peach was taking her usual afternoon walk with the twins. Within the past three months, the two seven-month-old's vocabulary expanded to that of a six-year-old human's.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Star?"

"When can we see Daddy again?"

She hated having to lie to her kids, "Soon, Star, I promise…"

While Peach promised her children that, she also told herself that she would see her beloved husband again soon. It was only a matter of time before her heart would be healed again…

"Your Highness?"

The princess turned around to see Toadette, "Yes?"

"Dr. Toadselle is here…" she announced.

"Thank you. Tell him I'll be there in a minute…"

The toad girl bowed and ran back into the castle. Peach looked back to the kids, who were walking behind her, "Come on, you two. Time for your nap…."

As they walked back to the castle, Darkholm protested, "But, Mom… I'm not tired!"

-x-x-x-x-x-

In Ordon Village, Ilia couldn't get her mind off the trouble she had caused at Link's wedding. Her guilt was weighing on her conscious and even though, she knew she didn't do it for her own gain, she still couldn't shake her shame.

Everyone in the village noticed how depressed the farm girl had become as of late, but they didn't know why; she was being so distant with everybody.

"I hope I haven't ruined Link's relationship… if I have, I wouldn't be able to live with myself… I feel like I'm the other woman, and I'm not even sleeping with anybody!"

As Ilia continued to bathe Epona, she kept thinking of what to do to clear her conscious.

"Epona, you have no clue how lucky you are… you don't have to worry about such things as betrayal… guilt… ruined relationships…" she told the horse. "If I had any backbone, I'd tell Link right now…

"But Zelda said that if I did, she'd kill me and Father… Oh, what in Din's Fire am I going to do?"

She picked up the green brush on the shore of the spring and proceeded to brush Epona's hair, "What do you think I should do, Epona? Should I tell Link?"

The horse nodded her head and whinnied in approval.

"You think so? But… what about Zelda?"

The horse shook her head and stomped her front hoof.

"...You're right, Epona! Forget Zelda! If I tell Link, he might be able to protect me and Father form her. He is a hero after all; he can do anything!" With that, the farm girl ran back into the village.

'_Hey!_' thought Epona, '_What about my bath?! I smell like Master Link after he's eaten a dead rabbit as a wolf!_'

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hey, doesn't Zelda have a diary?" asked Link.

"Yeah," answered Ganondorf.

"Remember when we were still in Hyrule Dorm, she would always write in it every single day?"

"Wait a minute, are you suggesting that she wrote about framing you and all the other crap she's been doing?" asked a skeptical Bowser.

"Link, don't you think that's a bit of a stretch?" inquired the Gerudo.

"Not at all. If she did all of that, it's in that diary…" replied Link.

"But doesn't she hide it after she's written in it?" asked Pit.

"…Dammit all," said the Hylian and the Gerudo.

"Don't freak, you guys. All we need to do is look for it…" replied the Koopa king.

"…But Hyrule Dorm is HUGE! It's going to take forever to search the entire thing without being caught red-handed!" shouted the hero, turning blue in the face.

"…Chill, Link," Pit told him. "I have an idea--"

"Speak, O Knowledgable One," Link said sarcastically.

The angel shot him a death glare before punching him in the arm, "Like I was saying before I was _rudely_ interrupted…"

Link gave him the finger.

"Love you, too, Link… Anyways, I think if we had one those cloaking devices, we could easily find Zelda's diary without being caught…"

"But Fox only has one until Slippy can send him more…" remarked Bowser.

"Oh yeah… in that case, I'll get the device and look for her diary, you two head downstairs with Zelda and keep her down there until I find it. Link, you'll stay up here," explained the angel.

"Sounds like a plan…" said Link. "Hey, wait a minute—Why do I have to stay here?!"

Pit gave him an annoyed look, "Because you're collateral damage--"

"Shut up, Pit."

"You first."

--

**Pit:**** Is Peach ever coming back?**

**We'll see how the story comes along…**

**Pit:**** …Okay, but I miss her…**

**(comforts him) I know… she'll be back soon. I'll say that much.**

**Pit:**** Yay! Now, uh… can you untie me from the chair please?**

…**No.**


	10. Zelda Exposed

**I'm here!**

**Ilia:**** Can I finally tell Link, now?**

**Pit:**** And will I find Zelda's diary?**

**We'll have to see…**

Chapter 9

Zelda Exposed

The next day, the four friends put their plan into action: While Ganondorf and Bowser lured Zelda downstairs to teach them to cook, Pit used Fox's cloaking device and snuck into Hyrule Dorm, and Link stayed in the Angel Land Dorm to wait for his brother to come back with the diary.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Meanwhile in Ordon Village, Ilia dialed Link's number and prayed to the goddesses that Zelda wouldn't answer.

-x-x-x-x-x-

A half hour later, Pit had finished searching the sitting room (which turned up nothing), and was now ransacking the kitchen.

He was looking through the cabinets when the phone rang. The loud noise startled him and he jumped up, hitting his head on the top shelf, "Ouch! Dammit…"

He climbed off the top of the counter and picked up the receiver, "What?!"

"Hi, uh, is Link there?" Ilia asked on the other line.

"No! Call his cell phone!"

"But, I don't know his--"

"228-147-8062!" and he slammed the receiver onto the phone cradle to continue looking for the diary.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ilia stared at the phone receiver in disbelief, "…Okay… Good thing I wrote it down…"

She pressed the hang up button and dialed Link's cell.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Link was on the couch watching "The Simpson's Movie" when his cell phone went off. He reached over to the side-table, picked up his black Motorola RAZR, and answered it, "Link speaking..."

"Link? It's me… Ilia."

"Oh… uh, hi Ilia…" he said in an unenthusiastic tone.

"Look, I know you're still mad at me, but there's something important I really need to tell you!"

"Didn't you already tell me something _important_ at my wedding?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"Link, stop being such a damn dick! This is serious!" yelled the farm girl.

"…Okay, what is it?"

Not wanting to beat around the bush, Ilia came right out and said it, "Zelda paid me to object to the wedding."

He wasn't expecting that, "ZELDA WHAT?!"

"She paid me to object to your wedding."

"…….."

"Look, Zelda really doesn't want you to be with that other girl, so she told me that if I helped her sabotage the wedding, she would pay me 500,000 rupees…"

"But that's what Zelda wants. What were you hoping to gain from it? The money?" Link asked nastily.

"You of all people know that I'm loyal to the Princess of Hyrule. I wasn't trying to gain anything from it, but… I was so riddled with guilt that I didn't take the money."

"You didn't?"

"No! Even though I'm loyal to the princess, my loyalty toward my friends and family comes first," she replied.

"….I can't believe this… So, Zelda was going to pay you to mess up the wedding, but you were too guilt-ridden to take the money?"

"Yes, and I wanted tot ell you sooner, but Zelda told me not to say a word, or else she would kill me and Father!"

"Wait a second: Zelda threatened to kill you and Bo?!" Link questioned, rising out of his seat.

"Yes! Please, Link, you have to protect my Father!" Link could tell that Ilia was getting panicky from the tone of her voice.

"Ilia, relax. You have to calm down… I'll try protect you and Bo as best as I can--"

"How?!"

"Uh… um…" the Hylian racked his brain for a solution, "Wait until nightfall, then go to Death Mountain. Stay with the Gorons until I tell you otherwise… But tell Bo everything before you go…"

"What about Epona?"

"Take her with you and don't tell anyone where you're going. Call me when you get there, okay?"

"Oh god, I don't know if I can do this!"

"Ilia, calm down. Nothing's going to happen to you, okay? Just do as I said, and you'll be fine," Link reassured her.

She took some deep breathes and replied, "Alright… I'm-I'm calm… I'll call you later…" Link then heard the click and the subsequent dial tone.

He put the cell phone back on the table with his mind reeling, "Zelda tried to sabotage the wedding… and dragged Ilia into it… I have to call Peach now!"

-x-x-x-x-x-

The kitchen search came up empty as well, and Pit was beginning to lose his temper: "Where the hell is that damn diary! It has to be here somewhere!"

In frustration, he kicked the desk in the bedroom. He jumped up and grabbed his stubbed toe in pain and something fell from under the piece of furniture, "Huh? What's this?" He bent down, and picked up, "Zelda's diary! I've finally found it!"

Right then, the invisible camouflage started breaking up and eventually, it disappeared. Pit was now visible, "Oh great! Now what…?"

Beep Beep

Pit grabbed the walkie-talkie off his belt and switched it on, "Yeah?"

"Pit! Get the hell outta there! Zelda's coming!" Bowser's voice shouted through the device.

"Dammit!" he yelled as he hung up the walkie-talkie. He ran to the door, only to find it locked, "Oh come ON!"

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hi, you've reached Peach. Sorry I'm not home eight now, but if you--" Link hung up. That was the third time he'd gotten the voice mail.

He got on his walkie-talkie, "Pit? Have you found that diary yet?"

"Yeah, but Bowser just called; Zelda's on her way up here and the door's locked! What do I do?"

"Go out the window and fly to Peach's Castle! Show her everything!"

"But, Link--"

"You have to go now!"

-x-x-x-x-x-

Pit tossed the communication device to the floor and ran to the window in the sitting room.

"Hello, Pit…"

The aforementioned angel spun around to see, "Zelda…"

"Give me the diary…" she commanded.

"What are you talking about?" he asked nervously.

"Don't play dumb with me, I know you have it…"

"………"

Zelda readied a fireball, sent it over to the angel and unleashed it, "Din's Fire."

"Mirror Shield!" Pit turned invisible and the fireball sailed right past him, blowing out the window behind him. When he reappeared, he shot a light arrow at Zelda. The princess put her arm up and the arrow lodged itself in her arm; the force of it sent her flying through the wall and into the hallway.

Taking advantage of Zelda's brief handicap, Pit stretched his wings and flew out the wall, "Ta ta, Home wrecker!"

-x-x-x-x-x-

Link looked outside the window and saw his brother flying outside. He opened it and yelled, "Wrong way, Pit!"

"…Oh, sorry!" He turned around and went to the opposite direction toward the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Good. Peach and the kids will be back with me in no time…" mused the hero with high hopes.

"Not so long as I can help it…" replied Zelda, walking into the room. Pure anger had turned her face red, and Pit's arrow was still sticking out of her arm with blood dripping onto the blue carpeting.

"Ilia just called…" he said, relishing the socked expression on her face, "…she told me that you were going to pay her off to ruin the wedding. Is that true?"

"………"

"Answer me..."

"………."

"I'm not going to ask you again… Did you try to sabotage my wedding?"

"………"

"ANSWER ME!'

"YES, I DID!" She finally answered, "I paid off the little roach to object to your sham of a wedding... And why did I do it? Because I didn't want you to marry that bitch, Peach. Happy now?"

"No… I'm pissed the fuck off…" Link replied hotly. "Zelda, you're supposed to be my friend! Why would you do something like that?!"

"Because I love you!"

"Zelda, we've been through this already. I love Peach and I'm committed to her. Why can't you get that through your think head? I mean, are you that blind to not see that I won't ever leave Peach?"

Zelda walked up to the hero with a cat-like smirk, ignoring everything he'd just said, "Do you love me, Link?"

Link looked at her as if she had three heads, _"What the hell did you just ask me?"_

The giggle she gave him was laced with dark lust, "I asked…" she kissed him that very second, "…do you love me?"

The kiss made Link freeze for a couple of seconds before his eye flashed pink, "…Yes…"

"Yes, what?" she asked evilly.

"Yes… I love you…" and Link collapsed to the floor.

The devious princess smiled to herself and said, "My poor baby…" She pulled out a white napkin and wiped her lips off, leaving a sparkling pink residue on the cloth, "…I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to dabbing Love Potion on my lips to bring you to your senses, but… in the end, I guess it was inevitable…"

Suddenly, Link's Triforce symbol began to glow brightly, catching Zelda's attention, "Hmm?" She knelt down and examined his hand, "Why is there half of the--" she gasped, "—Triforce of Wisdom!"

The princess backed away from him before leaning back toward his hand, "Link had it all along!

"…But then…" Ganondorf instantly popped into her mind, "…he has the other half…"

The princess held Link's hand in both of hers, summoned her magical prowess, and began absorbing the half of her Triforce of Wisdom and Link's Triforce of Courage.

The evil smile on her face stretched form ear to ear as she eyed the first half of the golden power on the back of her hand, "1 ½ down… 1 ½ to go…"

-x-x-x-x-x-

An hour had passed and Pit was about a mile form Peach's castle. However, his wings were getting tired, so he decided to land and take a rest. He found a reddish-gold maple tree and climbed it, sitting himself between two thick tree limbs. Reaching into his belt, he pulled out Zelda's pink fuzzy diary, "Let's take a look and see what that lying, cheating idiot's been doing…" 

The opened the book, "Hmm… the very first date in here is… the day of Link and Peach's wedding!"

And for the next half hour, Pit read about all the things she did to try and break up his brother and sister. But, when he got to Plan C, the angel couldn't help but feel his pure hate for Zelda boil over.

"_That pathetic human_… she framed Link and I for sleeping together… she _did_ set us up!" he exclaimed angrily.

He kept readinthe incriminating book until he got to July 16th, three months earlier, "_I made a really big mistake! Last night I--"_

The next three words nearly killed Pit, "She… she… she _killed_ Young Link?!"

His mouth hung open in shock, '_Why did she do something so…_' "Evil…" He shuddered as he said the word out loud.

"_I didn't mean to kill him, but I had to do something because he found out what I'd been doing to break up Link and Peach. And then, my ruling goddess, Nayru, took away my Triforce of Wisdom because I killed him! I seriously didn't mean to kill him. Honest! If Link finds out about this, I know he'll be so mad that he might kill me himself…"_ he read on the next page.

The angel looked up from the diary, "So… Young Link discovered what Zelda had been up to… and she killed him to shut him up… Zelda must really be obsessed with Link if she killed his younger brother to cover up her dirty deeds…"

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ganondorf and Bowser walked into the Angel Land Dorm to find Link lying on the floor unconscious.

"…Link?" the Gerudo asked cautiously.

WHAM!

Capt. Falcon and Zelda jumped out from behind the door and hit them upside the head with Star Rods, knocking two villains out cold.

Zelda kneeled down beside Ganondorf's body, grabbed his hand and repeated the same process as she did with Link, absorbing the Triforce of Power and the other half of the Triforce of Wisdom. That very second, the completed Triforce turned solid gold, etching the symbol into her hand and the princess laughed to herself as she felt the sacred power flowing through her veins, "I finally have the entire Triforce all to myself… With this power, I can finally get rid of that stupid bitch, Peach… Plus, now I'm free to marry Link and be his rightful princess: the way it's supposed to be… Don't you agree, Falcon?"

Capt. Falcon, seeing the almost psychotic state she was in simply nodded his head. Zelda smiled at him, "Tie these two cronies up and put them in the closet… After that, take Link to my room and lay him on the bed… I have some business to attend to…"

"Yes, ma'am…"

"Good boy… I'll leave you to your duties…" With that said, the princess tossed her Star Rod to the floor and strolled out of the room.

The bounty hunter proceeded to do as he was told, all the while thinking, '_I don't know how much longer I can do this… Zelda's getting crazier and crazier by the minute. And I may not know much about that Triforce thing, but something tells me that her having all that power is not a good thing…_'

-x-x-x-x-x-

After he finished reading the rest of the diary, Pit looked at the sun setting on the horizon, "…It's getting late… I should hurry if I plan to catch Peach before she goes to sleep."

Placing the book back in his belt, he launched back into the sky and continued onward to Peach's Castle.

--

**I'll have Chapter 10 next!**

**Pit:**** O.O**

**Ilia:**** O.O**

…**What's up with you two?**

**Pit:**** That was… **

**Ilia:**** …wow.**

**Pit:**** Yeah… wow…**

**Oh, grow up!**


	11. Peach Learns the Truth

**HAPPY DAYS! I'VE REACHED OVER 100 REVIEWS! WOOT!**

**Pit:**** …Someone's excited…**

**Oh, be quiet. I deserve to be excited!**

**Pit:**** Midnight, the muffins… Seriously, get off of them!**

**(eats muffin) Frick you…**

**Pit:**** When?**

**Don't take my phrase! This is getting too long. Onward to the next chapter!**

Chapter 10

Peach Learns the Truth

Peach had just put Star and Darkholm to bed and she was read to turn in herself when her phone rang. She picked it up and asked, "Hello?"

"Peach, is this you?" asked a gruff male voice.

"Oh, hi, Snake. How are you?"

"That's not important. What's important is your marriage, which is what I'm calling about."

"Why?" she asked, confused.

"Because I know how to prove that Link never cheated on you."

The princess felt like she's been hit on the head with a brick, "…Wha… What?"

"You wedding ring is special. Pit and I were with Link the day he got it for you. It's infused with an ancient magic that tells whether or not your spouse has been faithful to you. Look at the diamond heart: if it's broken in half, then Link cheated on you. If not--"

Peach grew cold and dropped the receiver in disbelief and moved her shaking hand in front of her face. The diamond heart was still in one piece and she gasped, "…Link… He… He never cheated on me… He was telling the truth the whole time… Then how did--"

"Peach!"

The princess spun around to see her brother landing on her balcony, "Pit!"

She rushed to the double doors, flew them open, and pulled the angel into a tight embrace, "Pit! Oh god, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I left the mansion! I know you and Link didn't sleep together behind my back!"

"Wait, so…" Pit looked her straight in the eyes, "…You believe us?"

"Yes! Snake just told me about the ring and—I'm sorry I didn't believe you in the first place1 I should've known you two wouldn't betray me like that!" exclaimed the princess on the verge of tears.

"Peach, relax. It's okay… There's no need to apologize. You didn't know…" he assured her, wrapping his arms around her.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Oh, my aching head…_

Ganondorf opened his gold eyes and felt spikes stabbing him in the back, "Bowser?"

Bowser woke up, "…That's my name…"

"Your spikes are poking my back…" he said, trying to pull away from the spiky shell.

"Oh sorry… I think we're tied up…"

Ganondorf looked down at the brown rope that was holding him and Bowser together, "…Well, that explains a lot… I can easily tear these up and—What the hell?"

"What's up?"

The Gerudo looked at his naked hand, "That bitch took my Triforce!"

"What?" the Koopa asked in shock.

"That bitch took my Triforce!" he repeated much louder.

"Zelda?"

"Who else? Without it, there's no way I can break through these ropes!"

"I have my fire-breathe, remember?" suggested the Koopa.

"And turn us into fried chicken?! Try again, idiot…"

Bowser snorted, "Not that you could turn any darker…"

"…Duckwhore…"

-x-x-x-x-x-

After being out for nearly two hours, Link was starting to come around, yet he still felt pretty dizzy.

"Link… you up yet?" asked a female voice.

The light-headed Hylian opened his cerulean eyes to see Zelda sitting on the edge of the mattress he was laying on. The princess began stroking his face, "Hey… how do you feel?" She asked softly.

Link was seriously confused… How did he get like this in the first place? And why was he so dizzy?

"Wha… What's going on? Why do I feel… nh… dizzy?" he asked tiredly. He was feeling really out of it now.

"You just had a little fainting incident, that's all…"

"Oh…" Link simply replied, averting his eyes to the nightstand.

Silence created some awkwardness since neither knew what to say. It was then that he noticed his shirt was missing and his torso was completely exposed to Zelda, whose eyes seemed glued to his body.

"Zelda, why… why are you… staring at me… like that?"

She giggled girlishly, "Do I need a reason to look at you?"

Link had an awestruck look on his face, "Uh… no… it's just that it's making me a little uncomfortable…"

"Oh, I'm sorry… why don't you get some rest, and I'll check on you later, okay?" said the princess, kissing his cheek.

She left out the room, leaving Link in a state of shock, "…What the hell was that all about?"

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Why does Zelda have us in here?" asked Fox as the Smashers filed into the dining room. Capt. Olimar responded with the shrug of his shoulders.

"I don't know, but I really don't have a good feeling about this…" Pokémon Trainer remarked.

Marth sat down next to him and replied, "I hope she's not about to show us some more pictures like the ones she had of Link and Pit--"

Pokémon Trainer interjected, "Didn't we already agree to leave that alone?"

The prince groaned and mumbled, "PMS Loser…"

Right then, Zelda walked in as Falco asked, "Why the hell you got us in here?"

"I wouldn't advise you to be catching a tone with me, bird…" she said warningly.

"Or what? You gonna give me a wittle magical bitchslap?" the pilot said mockingly.

The next thing everyone knew, Falco was sent flying across the room and smashed into the wall, knocking some pictures of it and falling to the floor.

Magical sparks emitted from her right hand, "Anyone else care to stand up to me?" Her question was met with dead silence.

"Now as I was saying… Master Hand is gone, so I'm going to be taking his place…"

"And what if we don't want you to?" Ike asked defiantly.

"Then you can talk to the hand, because the face doesn't want to hear it anymore," Zelda replied, showing the Smashers her right hand as the Triforce symbol glowed brightly on it. "I have the complete Triforce, and I'm more powerful, more intelligent, and more courageous than all of you put together…

"Plus, I'm going to be marrying Link tomorrow. You're all coming to the wedding, whether you want to or not…"

Luigi cut in, "But Link is still married to Peach--"

"Fuck Peach!"

Everyone gasped, and Snake said, "You know Peach is going to kill you when she gets back, right?"

"I don't give a rat's furry ass. That bitch is going to be reunited with Young Link soon enough because I'm going to kill her myself…"

The crowd drew another gasp.

"You won't get away with this, Zelda…" Samus said, standing up.

"We'll find a way to stop you," Mario added, standing up as well.

The princess smirked at the plumber, "Are you threatening _me_?"

"Nah, I was asking you nicely!" he yelled sarcastically as he produced a fireball, "This is threatening you!"

Zelda laughed maliciously, "You can't stop me. No one can… I'm a princess and I get what I want, when I want it. And you don't like that, well then you can just go fuck yourself for all I care…"

Marth folded his arms and shook his head, "You put royalty to shame…"

-x-x-x-x-x-

"So, why did you come here?"

"Well…" Pit handed Peach the diary, "…it's Zelda's diary. It's the proof we've been looking for. All of the things she's been doing to break you and Link up are all in there."

"Dear god, she's gone insane…"

"…Oh, and another thing… Young Link's dead…" he said sadly.

"What?!" she yelled in shock.

"He found out what Zelda was up to, so… she killed him…"

Peach sank to her knees in sorrow as she replied, "I don't believe this… what the hell is wrong with her?!"

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Almost… have it… Got it!" Bowser was able to cut the ropes with his sharp claws and unwound the thick stuff from around themselves.

"Now, let's see what Zelda's up to…"

Bowser and Ganondorf rushed out of the closet, flew out of the room and began tearing through the mansion to find out Zelda and Link's whereabouts.

However, Ganondorf could shake this feeling that something bad was about to happen…

-x-x-x-x-x-

Zelda came back into Hyrule Dorm and found Link awake, but groggy.

"Hey, Link…" she said sweetly, sitting on the side of the bed.

"Uh, hi, Zelda…" he replied in a tiresome tone.

"Still kinda tired?" the princess asked sincerely.

"Yeah… my head is spinning a little bit," the Hylian answered, holding a hand to his head.

"…Here, maybe this'll help…" She took his hand and began chanting a foreign incantation as blue sparks flowed from the princess to the hero.

However, Link became alarmed when he noticed that she had the complete Triforce embedded in her hand, "…Zelda, why do you have the… entire… Tri… force…" He collapsed again just as he'd finished the unanswered question.

Zelda looked at the knocked-out Hylian just as Bowser and Ganondorf burst into the room, "Huh?! …What the hell are you assholes doing in here?!"

"Trying to figure out what the hell you're doing with Link. And where's Pit?"

"Well, you nosy spike ball, if you must know; I've just brainwashed Link so that the only woman he'll know and love is me. Peach won't be able to interfere this time… In fact, no one will…"

"And Pit?"

"Oh, your little winged friend managed to steal my diary and snuck out of the mansion to got o the Mushroom Kingdom. He's going to show Peach what's inside, but now that Link only has love for me now, it won't make a difference if she comes back or not," replied the devious princess.

"Oh no…"

"Peach is going to be crushed…"

"Actually, Peach is going to see Young Link again because after I marry Link tomorrow, I'm going to kill the greedy little bitch… She took him from me. Now, it's payback time…" said Zelda, relishing the stunned looks on their faces. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a wedding to plan…"

Bowser and Ganondorf looked at each other, "Link was never yours in the first place, you delusional bitch!"

The princess glared at the two with a smile as she walked to the door, "After I get rid of Peach… I'm going to take you two out next… Then, I'm going to take Pit… and I'm going to torture and kill the little brat… _nice and slow_…" With that, she went out the door and closed it behind her.

Painful images of Pit being tortured and screaming in pain tore through Bowser's mind, "My god… What do we do?!"

"Pray like hell that Pit can reveal everything to Peach… But in the meantime, let's try to get Link up before he's completely brainwashed…" Ganondorf replied.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Peach had finished reading Zelda's diary and the princess was just too stunned, saddened, and furious to say anything. The shock was sinking in and the princess was in outer space with a vacant, expressionless look on her face. Concerned, and a little freaked-out, Pit cautiously waved his hand in front of her face, "…Peach…?"

Peach snapped out of it and the sorrow finally sunk in. She burst into tears at the sudden realization that Young Link was gone and was never coming back. All Pit could do was embrace his sister and try to comfort as best as he could. "…Shh, Peach… It's alright…. It'll be alright…" he whispered, sweeping his arm up and down her back. The princess held onto the angel as if he was her life support.

And just as quickly as the tears came, they stopped and the fury stabbed its way into her soul. "…I want that bitch dead…" she said ominously.

Pit was scared now; he's never heard Peach utter the B word before in his life and the tone of her voice… it was like her personality had completely changed in just a matter of seconds, "…Peach… are you feeling… okay?"

"Oh, I'm just peachy. It's Zelda who won't be feeling okay… She killed Young Link…. So now, I'm going to avenge him and kill the bitch myself.

"It's something I should've done a long time ago, Pit. Then you wouldn't have almost died, Link and I would still be together… and Young Link would still be alive…"

Peach grabbed her jacket out of the closet and stated, "I'm ready to go back…"

"Are you sure? You seem really--"

"Pit, I'm fine. I'm just a little agitated…"

The angel decided it was probably best not to argue with her, "Okay… if you say so…"

He picked up the princess, held her in his arms bridal style and took to the skies.

--

**Pit: O.o Peach said "bitch" just now…**

**…So?**

**Pit: …...**

**Chapter 11 is next!**


	12. Wedding Crashers

**Pit:**** Look who's back… Took you long enough…**

**Oh shut up, I had to get rid of my school work…**

**Pit:**** That's such bull…**

**You don't have to go to school, idiot, so you wouldn't understand…**

**Pit:**** …Whatever.**

Chapter 11

Wedding Crashers

Thirty minutes had passed, but Ganondorf and Bowser were no closer to reviving Link than they were when Zelda left.

"Why isn't he waking the hell up?!" asked the frantic Koopa.

"Ask Zelda; she's the one who did this to him…" replied the Gerudo, patting Link's face. "Come on, you idiot, get up! Peach is coming back! Wake up!"

"Face it… no one but Zelda knows how to get him outta this… coma…"

After another minute, Ganondorf finally admitted defeat and gave up, "…You're right… Let's just get back to the dorm. Pit and Peach should be here in a few hours…"

-x-x-x-x-x-

Pit and Peach arrived at Smash Manor in the wee hours of the morning.

They'd seen Mario locking up his car and the princess called out, "Mario!"

The Italian plumber looked over his shoulder and happily exclaimed, "Peach!" He ran at her and gave her a big hug, "It's so good to have you back! We missed you!"

"Same here…" replied the overjoyed princess as they broke apart, "How are you?"

It was like the smile dropped right off of Mario's face. The plumber sadly admitted, "…Not good at all…"

Peach felt hurt, "What do you mean?"

The Italian looked at Pit for an answer and the angel nodded. Mario advised, "…You may want to sit…" All three sat on the grass and he began, "…Ever since you left, thing here have gotten really bad… Everybody hated Link and Pit for betraying your trust, and they also hated Ganondorf and Bowser because they believed you… we were falling apart at the seams, but then Master Hand up and left us out of the blue a couple weeks back to go on vacation…"

"He still has yet to come back…" Pit added.

"It's true, and the worst thing that's happened was--"

"Zelda killing Young Link? I know…" Peach cut in.

"Mamma mia! Zelda killed him?!"

"He found out what Zelda was doing to ruin my marriage, and he threatened to tell everyone, so she did it to shut him up…"

Mario shook his head in disappointment, "For the love of basil linguine… and come to think of it… Since Pit left to get you, Zelda has taken over the whole mansion…. And somehow…"

"What? What is it, Mario?" Peach asked sympathetically.

The plumber's voice was weighed down by sheer terror, "….Somehow, she's obtained the entire Triforce; all three sections."

"Excuse me… WHAT?!"

"Say that again?!"

"Zelda has the whole Triforce," he repeated.

"Sweet Mother of Palutena…"

"This has bad news written _all_ over it…"

"Bad news is right… We want to stop her, but many of the Smashers are too afraid to do anything. It's probably because she knocked Falco into a wall with her newfound powers when he got smart with her… The entire Triforce has made her stronger than ever…"

"My god…" Peach sighed in horror.

"However, there are five of us who aren't scared to put an end to her treachery: Marth, Ike, Samus, Pokemon Trainer, and myself…"

Peach expelled a sigh of relief, "That's good…"

"Should we go up to the mansion now?" Pit asked.

"Not yet. It's not safe for you two to be seen in there," the plumber said warningly. "It's in your best interest to stay out here until the wedding starts tomorrow morning--"

"Wedding?" Pit asked indignantly, lifting an eyebrow.

"Who in their right mind would be getting married at a time like this?" Peach questioned at the same time.

Mario really didn't want to hurt Peach, but he knew that she deserved to know the aftermath of Zelda's vicious attack on Link, "…It's… Link and Zelda…"

"LINK AND ZELDA?!?!"

The news hit Peach so hard that she collapsed right into Pit's lap. She felt her heart freefall and get ripped out at the same time, "…He… moved on? And with HER of all people?! What about me? Us? What about the kids?!"

"Peach, relax... Ganondorf and Bowser told the five of us that Zelda used the Triforce to brainwash Link into loving only her… and she's planning on killing you after she and Link are pronounced husband and wife…" Mario explained.

The princess felt hate and determination sink into her veins as she stared down the mansion with a death glare, "Good luck with that, bitch… I'll kill you first…"

"Calm down, Missy…" commanded the angel, massaging her shoulders in an attempt to relax her burnt nerves.

"…I'm already calm!" she snapped back, making Pit flinch.

The three looked up at the mansion. Even though they were metaphorical, they could feel the dark aura emanating from the mansion.

"I have to go back inside before Zelda begins to grow suspicious… Marth, Samus, Ike, Pokemon Trainer, and I will meet you two back here before the wedding starts. We'll think up a plan of some sort on how to crash the wedding. Sound okay?" Mario asked, rising to his feet.

"Sounds good to us," Pit assured him.

"I'm game," announced Peach.

"Good. You two get some sleep and we'll see you tomorrow," replied the Italian before heading for the mansion.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Mario arrived at his dorm a few minutes later where Samus, Marth, Ike, and Pokemon Trainer were waiting for him. Closing the door, the Italian announced, "Peach is back."

"What?!"

"No way!"

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack. She's in the courtyard with Pit. I told them to stay donw there so Zelda won't see them. They're going to help us mess up the wedding tomorrow--"

"I want to help."

The five turned around to see Falco at the door. He closed it and stood in front of Mario, who asked, "What?"

"I want to help you crash the wedding. Zelda is a home-wrecking, power-hungry bitch and she doesn't deserve Link. Peach does… plus… I believe Link and Pit now… Those tow love Peach to death and… I just can't see them hurting her like that… So, I want to help," he explained.

Marth raised an eyebrow, "Why the sudden change of heart?"

The avian pilot looked at the floor, "The same thing happened to my parents when I was little. Someone tried to come between them, too, and eventually, it got to be too much for my mother to handle… and she put a gun in her mouth when I was six. I don't want to see the same thing happen to Link and Peach…"

Everyone in the room was left in a state of shock, except for Samus, "Do you have a plan?"

"I think I might… if you're willing to hear me out…"

"Lay it on us," said the blond bounty hunter.

Falco sat in the carpet and voiced his idea as it came to mind. After he finished, the attentive Smashers thought it over, made a few adjustments, and decided they had the perfect way to screw up Zelda's sham of a wedding.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Later that morning, while Zelda was making everyone go to the backyard for the ceremony, the six Smashers snuck out of the mansion undetected. They ran out to the courtyard and found Pit and Peach exactly where Mario had left them six hours ago.

Samus and Peach were overjoyed to see each other and the two friends shared a long embrace before Falco cut in, "Alright, enough with this mushy stuff. Let's get down to business."

"Falco's right…" Mario said, "…the ceremony starts in a couple of minutes."

They went over the procedure with Pit and Peach, who agreed with it whole-heartedly while Ike kept an eye on the time. As soon as 10 o'clock rolled around, the eight Smashers tore across the yard and hid behind the wall separating the courtyard from the side yard.

Mario peeked over the wall and saw two guards standing in front of the gate leading to the side yard, "Shit!"

"What is it?" asked Peach in alarm.

"Guards…"

"Don't worry, I got this…" Pit grabbed his bow, pulled out an arrow, and took aim at the armor-clad Hylian guard. When the tip of the arrow was aligned with the man's head, he shot the arrow and it pierced the guard right in the eye. The guard grabbed at his face as he fell to the ground.

Peach giggled, "Nice shot."

The eight jumped over the wall and ran across the side yard before hiding behind another wall separating the side yard from the back yard. Two more guards were standing at the gate and Mario uttered the curse word a second time.

This time, Falco shot those two men in the head with his Blaster and they fell to the ground as well, "Mario, stop getting your overalls in a twist…"

They jumped that wall and ducked behind the two statues in the back yard.

The backyard had wedding decorations, a white aisle, an audience of a bout 20 people, and numerous guards hear and there. Peach looked at the ceremony from behind the stone lawn ornament, and when she saw Link and Zelda at the altar in their wedding outfits, she balled her fist and her face contorted in anger.

"Okay, everyone know what to do?" Falco asked, receiving seven "yes's" in response. "Alright, then… let's crash this wedding."

"That sounded so cliché…" Samus muttered.

"Whatever…"

Pokemon Trainer pulled out three poke balls, and pitched them into the aisle. Three Bellossoms appeared and began dancing, causing the audience to fall asleep.

Link and Zelda turned around, "Huh?"

As Mario and Pit jumped out and began taking out the guards, Marth and Ike snuck up behind Zelda and held her in their grasp. The surprised princess yelled, "Hey! Get your hands off me!"

"Zelda! Let her go!" Link yelled in an alarmed tone.

Peach and Samus tore into the crowd and, with Pokemon Trainer's help, they started grabbing the kids to get them out of harm's way. Peach grabbed the Ice Climbers and Kirby, Samus scooped up Ness and Lucas, and Pokemon Trainer picked up Pichu and Jigglypuff. The three adult Smashers mad-dashed across the chaos filled yard and took the kids into the mansion, where Fox and Luigi were waiting for them. They took the little ones and ran upstairs to put them in the playroom.

Suddenly, a low rumble echoed form the back yard, and then a loud sonic blast swept through the mansion, causing the mansion to shake… almost as if an earthquake had hit.

"What the hell was that?!" asked Pokemon Trainer, who'd held onto the table to keep from falling onto the floor.

"You're asking the wrong person…" replied Samus, who attached herself to the stove.

Peach, hanging onto the counter, said, "Sounds like it came from the backyard…"

They regained their balance and ran out of the mansion into the backyard. The scene was not pretty:

The guests were still sound asleep, but all the guards were strewn all over the place, dead. Link, Samus, and Ike were on the ground unconscious, Falco was desperately trying to dislodge a bayonet form Marth's arm, Mario and Pit were laying beside them, weakened and injured; Mario had some cuts and bruises on his face and a busted lip while Pit sported a black eye, some cuts and bruises of his own, and a twisted wrist.

Zelda, who didn't have a scratch on her, was kneeled beside Link. She was whispering sweet nothings to him—

"Zelda…"

The princess looked up and her face fell, "…Peach!"

"Get away from him, you BITCH!" Peach yelled as she began walking toward the two.

"Why should I? He's my husband now," said the Hylian princess, giving her a smug smile.

"Oh, yeah… see, that's where you're wrong, Zelda. Because Link and I are still married, so…"

Pit finished the sentence for her, "…this marriage is annulled…"

"You shut the hell up, you little brat!" Zelda hit the angel across the face, and a long gash appeared on his cheek, blood seeping from it and walking down his face.

"Leave him alone!"

"You shut up, too, bitch!" the Hylian princess screamed at Peach, "If you'd just shut the hell up--"

"YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" she retorted, "Just stop. These aren't the ones you're after! I'm the one you're after…"

Expecting Zelda to kill Peach right then and there, everybody held their breath to see what would happen next…

Zelda simply shrugged, "…Fine. We both want Link, and frankly, I'm getting sick and tired of having to compete with you over him."

The Hylian princess stood up and walked up to Peach, "The way I see it, there's only one way to settle who gets him once and for all…"

--

**CLIFFY! YAY! I am soooo evil!**

**Pit:**** …You're late with this only to give them a cliffhanger?! What the frick?!**

**(kisses him on cheek) Now shut up.**


	13. Peach vs Zelda

**So, now we see how Peach has to get Link back!**

**Pit:**** (on edge of seat) THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME!!!!!**

…**O.o**

Chapter 12

Peach vs. Zelda

"How?" Peach asked impatiently.

"We brawl. Whoever wins gets Link--"

"Sounds fair enough…"

"—and the twins."

Falco, Marth, Pokemon Trainer, Pit, and Mario all gasped in disbelief as Peach said, "_What?_ You can't be serious!"

"Oh, but I am. I'm dead serious. I get Link and your kids if I win…" Zelda replied in an evil tone.

"Over my dead body…" Peach retorted with determination, "You're on!"

-x-x-x-x-x-

All the remaining Smashers seated themselves in the den and switched the T.V. on to watch the fight between the two princesses. The flow of the match was showcased on the screen:

Brawl

Peach vs. Zelda

3 minutes

Items: **OFF**

Final Smash: **ON**

Stock: 1

"Wait a minute! Master Hand's not here with his protective magic…" Mario said suddenly, "…which means…"

Pit gasped and looked at Peach's name on the T.V. screen in horror, "It's a fight to the death…"

The screen changed and showed the Final Destination stage. Peach floated onto the left side of the stage via her parasol, spun around and winked at the camera as Zelda appeared from a shower of colorful magical sparks on the right side.

"Ready to face defeat?" Peach taunted.

"You wish…" Zelda retorted.

The two princesses ran at each other and began slapping, punching, and kicking each other. They were strangling each other, pulling the other's hair, and pushing each other to the ground.

Everyone in the den was cheering for Peach as she unleashed hell on Zelda, determined to win for her husband and her kids.

All the while, Capt. Falcon didn't know whether or not Zelda was going to win; but he knew that if she lost, he'd be blown out of the water for being an accomplice to Young Link's murder. He pulled out the cigarette Zelda gave him the night she killed the young hero and stared at it.

_If anyone starts asking too many questions, you know what to do with this…_

Then it hit him: it won't make a difference if Zelda wins or not. If she loses, he'll get exposed by her, and if she wins, he won't be of any use to her anymore, so… he'd still be exposed as her partner in crime.

Falcon looked at the cigarette for another minute before breaking it in half; instead of crushed tobacco leaves, there was a powdery white substance inside the cigarette.

He glanced at the screen and whispered, "Good luck, Peach. You deserve Link more than anyone else here. And Young Link… I'm sorry." With that, he swallowed the white cyanide; the poison sped through his bloodstream, flowed to his heart, and stopped the vital organ in its tracks. He was dead before he hit the floor.

When everyone heard the loud thud of his body slam to the floor, they turned around to see the F-Zero racer laying on the carpeted floor and not moving.

Dr. Mario picked up the cigarette casing, which still had the white powdery residue on it, "Cyanide… Suicide drug. This guy's dead…"

Suddenly, Peach's voice caught everyone's attention, "Peach Blossom!" Peach blew three kisses and started dancing as hearts, peaches, and peach blossoms rained from the sky. Zelda, who was only a few inches away, fell fast asleep under Peach's spell. After swallowing three of the juicy fruits, the Mushroom princess took her golf club and swung, hitting her Hylian rival across the face, hard.

When Zelda woke up and wiped the blood from her face, she immediately kicked Peach in the stomach, and sent her flying across the battlefield. Peach doubled over in pain as she clutched her stomach, "If she ever kicks me in the stomach again, I'll kill her…" Getting to her feet, she plucked two turnips from the ground and tossed them in Zelda's direction. The Hylian princess easily dodged the Happy Face turnip, but the Stitch Mouth one clocked her square in the jaw and blood spewed from her now split lip.

"You bitch! You'll pay for that!" she threatened, dabbing the blood off with her gloved hand.

"Well, bring it on, then!"

They ran at each other again, but for some reason, Zelda vanished in a green spiral, leaving Peach looking around in confusion, "Oh, _great! _Where the hell did she go?!"

…

…

"Peach, behind you!" Mario yelled at the T.V.

"Huh?" The Mushroom native turned around only to have something collide with her nose, spraying blood from her left nostril. Another hit her eye, blackening it, and then other kicked her in the stomach once more.

"I thought I said not to hit me in the stomach!" She jumped on the invisible Zelda, pushed her to the ground and began non-stop punching and slapping the Hylian's face. Her camouflage disappeared and the aftermath of Peach's barrage of attacks was showing on her face. With a black eye, a split lip, some bruises, and a now broken nose, Zelda called on the Triforce and kicked Peach off the stage.

Miraculously, the princess was able to use her parasol and float safely back onto the stage.

"You pathetic bitch…" Zelda said as she started floating into the air, "…Now you'll experience my true power!" She held up her hand and the sacred relic glowed a bright gold, a flash of blinding light erupting from it.

Peach held her hand in front of her face as did the other Smashers and as soon as everyone could see clearly again, they all gasped at what the Hylian princess had become.

Zelda had long black hair with silver streaks, pale white skin, and deep midnight eyes. Instead of her usual white and pink dress, she was garbed in an ebony dress with shiny silver designs on it and possessed a long black rod with silver orbs on both ends. Upon seeing Peach's petrified terror-filled expression, the dark princess cackled evilly.

"Peach…"

"My god…"

As Mario and Marth said the words and stood in fear-stricken awe, Pit lost it, "Get her out of there. Get her out of there, NOW!!"

Falco and Pokémon Trainer ran for the Brawl Control Panel in the next room, but: "The abort button's destroyed!!"

"WHAT?!"

"This can't be happening!"

"Holy god! Peach!"

"Zelda's gonna kill her!"

Suddenly, Peach's pain-filled scream snatched everybody's attention back to the match. She was on the ground with a huge gash across her shoulder as blood seeped from the wound.

Zelda swung her Shadow Rod and caught Peach with an uppercut, knocking her toward the end of the stage.

"PEACH!"

"That's it. I'm going in there."

Wario jumped in, "Yo, Angel-dude, you can't be serious! You're going to get yourself hurt! This is between Peach and Zelda--"

"And if you're too damn retarded to see, Peach is getting killed! She has a better chance of surviving if she has help! Now you can either help me, or shut up!" the angel told him sternly.

Wario looked at the intimidating Dark Zelda, "…I'll shut up."

Pit glared at him and picked up a vase from the table beside him, "…You know what you can do, Wario? You can take this and stick it up your big fat--"

Peach's second scream cut across him as the princess was struck once more by her dark rival.

However, Peach wasn't giving up because she had one more trick up her sleeve. She struggled to her feet, and reached for the light blue gem on the bodice of her dress. Pulling it off, she kissed it and tossed it into the air. The gem spun a few times before transforming into a yellow Power Star; only this particular star had glowing eyes of pure light instead of black eyes. The Star floated into Peach's hands and shaped itself into a sword that looked oddly like Link's Master Sword… She grabbed it by the hilt and gave the evil princess a malicious look of determination.

The Smashers held their breath, as did the dark Hylian as they looked at Peach, suddenly realizing what she was going to do.

"No, Peach! It's too risky!" Mario yelled at the screen.

"Don't do it!" Luigi bellowed. Both plumbers were scared for their friend, and Pit asked, "What's she going to do?!"

"She's going to attempt to stab Zelda with pure light!"

The angel raised an eyebrow, "So? That's a good thing… right?"

"No! If she stabs Zelda with that thing, it's a good chance that the Triforce will self-destruct and kill them both!" yelled Ganondorf, who had suddenly come into the room with Bowser.

Pit felt his heart sink, "WHAT?!"

"Where the hell have you two been?!" But, Luigi's question went unanswered.

Dark Zelda smirked as she used her Shadow Rod to produce a large orb of dark energy, "…I dare you…"

Peach closed her eyes and thought of Link, Pit, Mario, Samus, Star, and Darkholm: _Wish me luck, you guys. This is for you… and Link… I'll see you soon, my sweetheart… _She opened her eyes, glared at Dark Zelda and threw the light sword as hard as she could, "Eat this, bitch!"

"Eat this first!" She tossed the dark energy ball at Peach. However, the light sword sliced through the orb like a knife through hot butter. The destroyed orb materialized into nothing as the blade pierced itself through Zelda's right hand.

Time seemed to stand still. Blood began spraying from Zelda's now injured hand. No one knew if they were supposed to speak, breathe, or freak out.

Wario, whose jaw was on the floor, fell over and passed out; Mario gripped the couch fabric so hard that he was ripping a hole in it; Pit looked at Peach, not believing what she had just did; Falco's jaw was on the floor as well and Pokémon Trainer's eyes were wide as saucers. Ganondorf and Bowser both eyed the screen with fear as Yoshi muttered, "Oh crap…"

At that moment, the Triforce glowed once more and transformed Zelda back to her usual self: dark blond hair, white dress with pink designs, tanned skin, blue eyes, and all. That's when the sacred golden relic extracted itself from her hand and vanished into thin air, "No… I had… I had the entire Triforce… this can't be…" she said to herself in disappointment as she glared at her Mushroom rival with hatred.

Despite the death glare she was receiving from Zelda, Peach breathed a well-deserved sigh of relief. It was finally over… Link was hers again and her kids would be staying with her. Giving Zelda one last taunting look, she turned around and began to slowly walk toward the blue beam of light that was ready to take her back to the mansion.

…

…

Peach heard a swift whoosh split the air, but she never saw it coming: a painful jolt shot into her body and she fell to her knees, doubled over in excruciating pain. When she opened her eyes, she saw a silver blade coated in her blood sticking out of her abdomen. Ignoring her friends' screaming her name in alarm, fear, and shock, she turned her head and glared at a smiling Zelda, _"…You…"_

Zelda uttered haunting words so that only Peach could here her: "…You may have won… but you won't live to claim your prize… Link is mine forever… and your sorry excuses for kids will die a most torturous death at my hands…"

"No… no…" Blackness invaded Peach's vision as she succumbed to her injuries and passed out.

She almost fell to the ground onto the hilt of the sword, which would have killed her… but fortunately, Pit and Mario had arrived. The angel was able to catch the princess just before she hit the ground.

Utterly appalled and angered, Zelda rose to her feet, and in a poisoned tone, she said, "_You irritating bastards just never learn, do you?_"

However, her question was left unanswered because Mario shut her up by punching the woman in the face, knocking her to the ground, unconscious. The plumber picked up Zelda, and he and Pit took the two women into the transportation beam. The four were taken back to the mansion's den where Dr. Mario was waiting for them.

--

**What happens now? Find out next chapter!**

**Pit:**** Wow, that was an intense catfight…**

**Meh, I think I could've done it a lot better… but fight scenes aren't exactly my forte. There's only one person I know that's a complete artist with fight scenes (coughGerundeNamoncough).**


	14. The Three Sirens of Death

**Okay, let's see what exactly has been going on in Zelda's brain…**

**Pit:**** O.o She has a brain?**

**Yes… she just hasn't been using it right...**

Chapter 13

The Three Sirens of Death

Zelda felt comfortably light-head and weightless… almost as if she was floating in the middle of nowhere.

And just like that, she found herself in a dark area and strapped to a wooden chair by thick metal chains. The room brightened up a little to reveal three shadowy figures standing before her.

The princess's heart was jumping out of her chest now, "Look, if either of you are the angel of death, I'm ready."

Three separate chuckles split the air and the first figure stepped forward into the first beam of light.

He looked almost exactly like Pit, only this person had black hair, midnight eyes, and ebony wings. He wore a black tunic with a purple hem, a purple bodysuit underneath, a black and violet belt, and midnight-colored sandals. "How did you know who I was?" the dark person asked in a mocking voice.

"Actually, I didn't. I was just--"

"Well, just so you know, I'm Dark Pit, the Angel of Death."

"Dark Pit? You mean that Pit's--"

"Yes, Pit's the Angel of Life… A retard could've figured that out faster than your substandard brain…" the dark angel said bluntly.

Zelda had a dumbfounded look on her face at that comment.

The second figure stepped forward and she could easily pass for Peach's twin; except this particular girl had long dark hair, bright red eyes, ebony lipstick, a black dress with crimson designs and a ruby on the bodice, red earrings, and a black crown with rubies on them, "I'm Shadow Peach, Princess of Death."

"…Yeah, I… figured so," she said knowingly.

"I don't care what you figured," the dark princess snapped. Zelda was taken aback by the rudeness.

The last person walked into the light and showed himself. When he revealed himself to be nearly identical to Link, the first thought that came to Zelda's mind was Dark Link… except this wasn't Dark Link.

Although he, too, had black hair and clothing, this person had a dark green chainmail shirt underneath his black tunic and green earrings that matched his poisonous green eyes.

"Are you… Dark Link by any chance?" asked the Hylian princess.

The Link look-alike gave her a disgusted look, "What are you? Stupid?"

Zelda had a O.o expression. She could tell now that this wasn't a social call…

"The name's Midnight Link, Prince of Death."

"We are the Three Sirens of Death, and you, Princess Zelda, are here because it's now up to us whether you should live… or die," Shadow Peach explained ominously.

"You have committed so many crimes during the past six months that you make us look like the police…" said Dark Pit in an angered tone.

"And we don't like being outdone as far as crime goes…" Midnight Link replied sadistically.

"But… what crimes have I committed?" Zelda asked defensively.

The three sirens looked at her, glanced at each other, and then broke out laughing, making the Hylian princess feel retarded.

"Hand me the list so I can read it to the precious dim-wit…"

Midnight Link handed Dark Pit a long sheet of beige paper, and the dark angel read it aloud:

"Princess Zelda Ann Hyrule, 25, is accused of:

-Attempted Sabotage

-Sabotage

-Extortion

-Brainwashing

-Theft

-Impersonation of a Royalty Figure

-Framing

-Attempted Murder (2)

-Murder (2)"

"Wait! Two Murders?! I only killed one person: Young Link!" yelled Zelda in disbelief.

"No, you killed two people: Young Link… and Peach's unborn child," answered the angel of death.

Her jaw was on the floor, "Peach's unborn child?"

"Remember when you threw your sword at her during the fight? Well, Peach is pregnant… or I should say, was. Your blade stabbed her in the abdomen and right through the baby, killing it," he explained.

Zelda wanted to kill herself right then and there, "How… How far along was she?"

"Two months… seven more and she would've given birth to a girl… But off of that subject; we have to discuss all of this despicable, hanky-panky crap you've been doing and decide if you live or die."

_I'm already done for…_ "Okay..." The Hylian princess drew a deep breath and sighed miserably.

Shadow Peach flicked her gloved wrist, making three black plush chairs appear, and the three sirens sat down in them.

Midnight Link began first, "Let's start with Extortion. You paid Ilia Ordon to object to Link and Peach's Wedding Ceremony, yes or no?"

"…Yes…" Zelda admitted.

"And then you hired and consistently paid Captain Douglas Falcon to assist you in your ridiculous crimes, yes or no?"

"Yes…"

"Spying. You spied on Link and Peach Masterson over five times, yes or no?"

"…Yes…" she replied, looking at the floor.

"Theft. You stole Ganondorf Dragmire's Triforce of Power and Link Masterson's Triforce of Courage, yes or no?"

"Yes."

Dark Pit spoke next: "Brainwashing. You misused the Triforce to brainwash Link Masterson, did you or did you not?"

"I did…" she said.

"Framing. You unsuccessfully framed Peach and Pit Masterson for sleeping together, and then successfully framed Link and Pit Masterson for sleeping together, did you or did you not?"

"Excuse me, why does Pit have Link's last name?" Zelda asked curiously.

"Link gave him his last name since Pit did not have one. Now answer the damn question," the dark angel said firmly.

She quickly answered, "I did."

"Thank you, moving on. Impersonation of a Royalty Figure. You used magic to change you appearance to that of Princess Peach Toadstool-Masterson, did you or did you not?"

"I did..." Deep down, Zelda knew in her heart of hearts that she was already finished, and the worst hadn't even come yet.

Shadow Peach then continued from where Dark Pit left off, "Sabotage. You sabotaged Link and Peach's marriage and made them separate, true or false?"

"…True..."

"Attempted Sabotage. You unsuccessfully tried to ruin Link and Peach's Wedding ceremony, true or false?"

"That's true."

"Now, onto the worst of the worst: Attempted Murder. You unsuccessfully tried to kill Peach Masterson multiple times, true of false?"

"True."

"And you tried to kill Pit Masterson, true or false?"

"It was an accident!" Zelda pleaded.

"Just answer the question," commanded the dark princess.

The Hylian admitted defeat, "…True…"

"Lastly, Murder. You killed Young Link Masterson, true or false?"

Zelda was near the point of tears now, "True."

"And finally, you killed Peach Masterson's unborn child, true or false?"

"True."

The three sirens looked at each other as Zelda finally burst into tears, "I'm such a monster! What the hell is wrong with me?!"

"Would you like to explain your actions?" Shadow Peach asked sincerely.

"May I?" The dark princess nodded, giving her approval.

The Hylian princess wiped her tears and calmed herself.

…

…

"Look, I know I can't condone my actions… I honestly didn't mean to kill Young Link; I was just acting on impulse… like a split second decision… and I seriously didn't know that Peach was pregnant…" Zelda looked at the floor in shame, "I don't think I'll be able to live with myself knowing that I killed a child who hasn't even had the chance to live...

"But the only reason why I did all of those stupid, simple-minded things is because I love Link."

The Three Sirens of Death exclaimed, "WHAT?!"

Midnight Link shuddered, "LOVE?!"

Dark Pit did the same, "That word makes me sick…"

Shadow Peach glared at both of them, "You two are such wusses… Go on, Zelda."

"…You see… I've had a huge crush on Link for about two years now. I had the chance to date him and be with him, but I let my stupid hormones get in the way, and I told him that he was too small for me…"

"No surprise there…"

Shadow Peach popped Dark Pit upside the head, "Shut up, you asshole! Keep going, Zelda."

"…I really hurt his feelings and he broke it off with me a week later. He said that if all I wanted from him was sex, then there was no reason for us to be together…

"I was determined to win Link back, but when we got to the tournament, he found solace in Peach. They became best friends instantly and started dating a year later.

"By then, it was obvious that Link was way over me. Although, I wouldn't accept it and I kept telling myself that Peach stole him from me. But that's not true… she never stole him from me because he was never mine's to begin with. She won his heart fair in square, and in truth… she deserves him the most."

Realization was dawning on Zelda with each passing moment, "I feel like a total ass for breaking them up… Ilia was right; they do make a cute couple. I'd give my life to apologize for what I did to them and start with a clean slate," she finished. Her soul finally felt clean… as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

Shadow Peach smiled down Zelda, "That was very moving… We'll be back in ten minutes as we decide your fate." With that, the Three Sirens rose for their seats and walked into the darkness, leaving Zelda to collect her thoughts.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The Angel, Princess, and Prince of Death came back with their decision ten minutes later, just as they had promised. As they seated themselves down, Zelda began sweating bullets.

Shadow Peach announced, "We have reached a unanimous verdict."

Midnight Link explained, "Look, I won't sugarcoat this: You have to be the most despicable person we've ever seen. You have lied, cheated, extorted, and even killed to try and get something you couldn't have. Honestly, what were you thinking?"

"…To tell the truth, I don't believe I was thinking at all…"

"Damn straight."

"Shut up, Midnight! At least give her credit for being honest!" Shadow Peach protested.

Dark Pit then said, "However… despite your heinous crimes, you have shown realization of your stupidity, responsibility for your actions, and remorse for the people you have hurt..."

"Therefore, we have unanimously decided that you may live," Shadow Peach replied with a smile.

Zelda had big sparkle eyes, "Really?!"

"Yes… and just to clear one thing up: you won't keep trying to kill Peach and seduce Link, are you?" asked the dark princess.

"No, I've learned my lesson… but I don't want to be alone without someone to love me…" confessed the princess, a tear running down her cheek.

Shadow Peach gave her one last smile, "Who said you had to be alone?"

_There's someone who's been waiting for you…_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Zelda woke up in a hospital bed; her mind registered that she was in the infirmary for her injuries. Her eyes shifted to see a certain blue-haired prince sitting in her bedside. The Altean prince looked at her and sweetly said, "Well, hello there, Sleepyhead."

A smile curved her lips, "Marth… what happened?"

"You had a few minor injuries, that's all. How do you feel?"

"I'm fine… How's Peach?"

"She's hanging in there. Just got out of surgery."

Zelda smiled; however, it didn't mirror her feelings. Peach may be alive, but her baby wasn't…

"I still can't believe the mess I've made… all over someone I can't have," she said as the waterworks started.

"Zelda, it's okay. We all make stupid mistakes one time or another… It's what makes us human," Marth told her, thumbing away the tears. "But if you don't mind my asking: What's with the sudden change of heart and attitude?"

"I had a dream… well, more of an epiphany… But long story short, I've finally gotten it through my thick head that Link was never mine to begin with, nor will he ever be so long as his love for Peach is strong… and I gave my word to my… 'teachers' that I wouldn't interfere with their marriage anymore."

Hope soared through Marth's heart, "So… maybe we can be together?"

Zelda looked him in the eyes and Shadow Peach's voice echoed through her head:

_Who said you had to be alone? There's someone who's been waiting for you…_

The Hylian princess gave the prince a sweet kiss on the lips, "I think we can… What do you think?"

Marth's heart leaped and he pulled her into a hug, "Thank you, Zel…"

--

**Pit:**** Chapter 14 coming next and—**

**Marth:**** HOW COULD SHE TORTURE ME LIKE THAT?!**

**Pit:**** Ask Midnight, she's the authoress…**

**Marth:**** (pulls out sword) Where is she, I'm going to castrate that little—**

**Pit:**** Hey genius, you can't castrate her…**

**Marth:**** WHY NOT?!**

**Pit:**** T.T …Because she's a **_**girl**_**…**

**Marth:**** …Crud.**


	15. Link Loses It

**Yeah, I know you guys are pissed that Zelda's still alive… but like I said before, she is going to get killed. I promise! Be patient.**

**Pit:**** …Just get on with it.**

…**Want me to kiss you so you'll shut up?**

**Pit:**** …Yeah…**

…**Wait 'til the end of the chapter.**

Chapter 14

Link Loses It

Peach woke up three days later in a hospital bed and felt horribly empty on the inside. And she knew why…

"Ah, you're finally up, Princess…" Dr. Mario mused, walking into the hospital wing. "How are you feeling?"

"…I feel empty… like something's missing…"

"I suspect so… you were pregnant again, weren't you?" he asked knowingly. Peach nodded.

"We tried everything we could, but… unfortunately, we weren't able to save the baby… I'm so very sorry, Princess," he said apologetically.

She nodded again, "…I know… but thank you for trying…"

"Don't worry, Princess, you're only 18 years old, and Link is only—what?—19? You two still have at least 30 more years to have additional children if you so wish…"

Peach snickered, "I don't think that's going to be a problem, Doctor…"

"That's the way you should think, Princess… Now, you have some visitors if you'd like to see them."

"Yes, I would like that very much…"

Dr. Mario left and a few seconds later, in walked Samus, Mario, Ike, Pokémon Trainer, Bowser, and Ganondorf. When she saw that Pit was missing, she instantly freaked, "Where's Pit?"

"Peach! You're alive!" Samus exclaimed as she embraced her.

"Where's Pit?!" she asked again, a little louder.

"Relax, he's fine," the bounty huntress assured her.

"He just got out of surgery an hour ago; he had some broken ribs," explained Mario.

Three beds over, Pit woke up and was surprised to see a certain Ice Climber sitting on the edge of his bed, "Oh, hi Nana."

"Hey…" she said softly, "…how are you feeling?"

"A little sore…" he moaned in pain, "…but I'll live…"

The two sat there, not knowing what to say next…

…

…Nana looked at Pit…

…Pit looked at Nana…

…He suddenly grabbed her around the waist and kissed her passionately on the lips. The young girl immediately accepted it as she smiled into the kiss, circling her arms around his neck.

"Whoa, you two! Get a room!" Ike shouted over to them. However, he was promptly ignored.

When the two broke apart, Nana was still a bit dazed, "Wow… Oh my god… Where did that come from?"

Pit scratched the back of his head and smiled, "I've been having too many near-death experiences lately… So, I thought I'd let you know how much I love you before something bad happened to me…"

Nana returned his smile and rested her head on his chest as Pit circled an arm around her shoulder.

Meanwhile, as the Mushroom Princess conversed with her friends, a certain swordsman walked in, "Hey everybody…"

Time felt as if it had frozen as everyone looked at the person in the doorway. Peach's eye sparkled with tears as she locked blue orbs with her beloved husband, _"…Link!"_

The Hylian sat on the bed and pulled his wife into his arms, "…I missed you so much, Peach…"

The tears were running down her face now, "I missed you, too, Link…"

Samus stood up, "We'll leave you two alone to catch up…" With that, she and the other five left to visit Pit.

Link and Peach just sat in each other's arms for what seemed like eternity. Despite being away from each other for nearly six months, it was as if she never left. Link missed her cheerful smile, her homemade baking, her sweet, peachy scent, and his precious kids… Peach missed his touch, his kisses, his unique forest smell, his loving… but most of all, she missed just seeing him and being in his arms.

"…I'm so glad you're back…" Link said as he broke away from her.

"I'm happy to be back…" said Peach in a soft tone.

"It hasn't been the same here without you…"

"I'm sorry… I know everyone must have been worried sick about me…"

Link nodded in agreement, "Especially Pit. He was seriously torn up when you left."

Peach's heart sank, "…I'll never forgive myself for putting you guys through so much… but… Link, there's something I need to tell you."

"Of course, what is it?" he replied in a sincere tone.

…

…

"I was two months pregnant…"

Link heart soared in happiness, "That's great—Wait, what do you mean _was_?"

"…While you were still brainwashed, Zelda challenged me to a fight. Whoever won would get you and the twins… so I accepted the fight.

"In the end, I won… but at the last minute, Zelda threw her sword at me and it went right through my stomach… I think I blacked-out because the next thing I remember, I woke up in the hospital just now… Dr. Mario told me that he couldn't save the baby, though…" Peach looked down at her flat stomach, then at her husband, "I'm sorry, Link…"

Link didn't answer her. Instead, he got up and walked into the back of the hospital where Marth and Zelda were.

"Hey… Link?" Zelda said uneasily, noticing the almost psychotic look on his face.

Link's eyes suddenly turned milk white as he lunged at Zelda, wrapping his hands around her throat, and began chocking the princess while bashing her head into the wall behind her, "YOU BITCH, YOU KILLED MY UNBORN CHILD!!"

"Link, stop it! You're going to kill her!" yelled a panicking Marth.

"THAT'S THE GODDAMN POINT!!"

The Altean prince grabbed Link by the arm, desperately trying to pry the distraught Hylian's hands from Zelda's neck. The princess was seeing stars with each blow she sustained from the wall. She, too, had her hands around Link's wrists to get him off of her.

"BACK OFF, TIARA-BOY! SHE DESERVES TO DIE!!"

Marth accidentally fell onto Link's back, causing Zelda's head to go through the wall that very second. When Link saw the river of blood seep from under her hair and onto her face, he began laughing like a psycho.

"Link… get off of me! I… can't breathe!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND DIE!!" he bellowed, bashing her head into the wall again and again.

"Link, cut it out! Get off of her!"

Link elbowed Marth in the face, causing the prince to back up and grab his now bleeding nose, "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO BACK OFF, TIARA-BOY!!"

"Get control of yourself, Link!" the prince said firmly.

"THAT'S WHAT I'M DOING!!"

"I know what you're doing, and it's alright to be angry, Link!"

"GET OUT OF MY FACE!!" Link ordered, kicking him onto the floor.

Everybody in the other hospital heard the commotion. "What in the hell is going on over there?" Ike asked in confusion.

Peach knew what was going on and immediately bolted out of her bed.

"Somebody help me! I can't breathe!" Zelda gasped.

"Link! Link, stop it! Get off of her!"

The Hylian hero turned his head and saw his wife, "Stay back, Peach!"

"My god, somebody help me!!" Zelda screamed, as blood slowly began to seep from her mouth.

"I said… Shut… Up… Bitch!" Link bellowed, slamming her head into the wall with each disapproving word.

Peach joined Marth in the struggle and grabbed Link by both arms, desperate to get him off of the Hylian princess. Black was beginning to invade the corners of Zelda's vision as Link's hand continued to press against her small neck. Breathing had become a thing of the past… now, she was just focusing on not blacking-out.

Peach suddenly kicked Link's foot out from under him, causing him to lose balance. With gravity in their favor, Peach and Marth were finally able to subdue the psychopathic hero and pull him away from Zelda.

"Let me go! Let me go, goddammit!" Link protested in anger.

Peach slapped him across the face, "Link, get a grip on yourself!"

…

…

The slap snapped him out of his psychotic trance and his eyes became pale-blue as he slowly calmed himself. Link instantly wrapped his arms around Peach as he returned to his old self, "I'm sorry… I could see what I was doing… but I couldn't stop myself…"

"It's okay…" Peach whispered, "…I understand why you're so mad…"

Zelda began coughing and gasping for air as she wiped the blood from her forehead.

The Mushroom princess broke away from Link, "Marth, take Link back over to the hospital and get Dr. Mario."

Marth nodded and wrapped an arm around Link's shoulder as they walked to the other side of the infirmary, the Hylian now completely calm.

"Dear god, what happened?!" asked Mario.

"Link just tried to kill Zelda…" the Altean prince answered.

Pit gave him a dirty look, "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU LET HIM?!"

"…Shut up, Pit."

Meanwhile, Peach walked over to and sat on Zelda's bed as the dark blond continued to cough and wheeze, "You okay?"

"Yeah…" she coughed, "…yeah, I'm fine."

"Look… I forgive you for everything you've done to split my family apart. I know that love can make you do crazy things…" the sunny blond said sincerely.

"Really?"

"Yes…"

"I promise to leave you and Link alone from now on," Zelda replied.

"Thanks… I'm going to head back over to bed. Get well!"

Peach got up and made her way back over to her bed in the other hospital wing. Her eyes suddenly flashed black and an evil smile spread across her face…

--

**Last chapter coming next!**

**Pit:**** …**

**Oh yeah… (kisses Pit) Happy now?**

**Pit:**** Very.**

**Great! Now go get me a muffin, please.**

**Pit:**** T.T**


	16. Revenge is Sweet

Should I kill Zelda or should I let her live

**Should I kill Zelda or should I let her live? Hmm… Read and find out what her ultimate fate!**

**Pit:**** …I think you're insane…**

**And I think you're mean. I heard you're dialogue on Brawl, you cheeky little thing.**

**Pit:**** …Crud.**

Chapter 15

Revenge is Sweet

Four years later…

A beautiful sunset perched on the horizon as the subtle colors illuminated Sirena Beach in a warm medley of reds, oranges, and yellows. The playful tune of Pinna Park faintly danced in the air as Piantas played their tropical instruments on the shore of the beach.

Link and Peach, Marth and Zelda, Dark Link and Midna, Vaati and Veran, and Pit and Nana were walking on the beach shore as the ocean waves billowed gently against the soft sand.

After making a few arrangements, the five married couples decided to go on vacation to sun-drenched Isle Delfino. After an exciting day filled with cruises, festivals, and amusement parks, the five couples reserved their rooms at Hotel Delfino and agreed to have a sunset stroll on the beach before it got dark.

As they walked, Link and Peach talked about the twins' first day of preschool; Marth and Zelda talked about the next tournament; Dark Link and Midna conversed about the child they were expecting; Vaati and Veran were discussing the surprise baby shower they were planning for the expectant couple; and newlyweds Pit and Nana were speaking of where they should go for their honeymoon.

-x-x-x-x-x-

The sun finally sunk below the horizon a half hour later, revealing a navy blue sky riddled with bright stars and a luminous silver moon.

"You guys ready to head in?" Link asked the other, receiving yeses in response.

The couples walked back to the hotel and went up to their respective rooms. Before going into their rooms, however, Peach gave Pit, Midna, Dark Link, Vaati, and Veran a secret wink. She was given five winks in return.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Around 1:30 that morning, the angel, the shadow, the sorceress, the wind mage, and the two princesses woke up, quietly snuck out of their rooms, and met downstairs in the lobby.

"…So do you guys know what to do?" Peach asked the other five.

"We sure do…" they answered.

"Alright, on the count of three, we put our plan into action…" The six put their hands in a circle, "…1, 2, 3, go."

Midna ran upstairs while the other five took their positions in the lobby. The Twilight princess knocked on the door of Room 429B and Zelda answered, "…Hey, Midna, why are you up so early?"

"You gotta come quick, Zelda. We were downstairs getting something to eat when all of a sudden Pit collapsed and, now he won't get up…" she said in one breath.

"Is he breathing?" the Hylian princess asked.

"No… he's not breathing or moving or anything. Come on, you've got to help him!"

"Alright, alright, hang on…" Zelda threw on her robe and followed Midna down the stairs and into the lobby.

Just as the Twilian had said, Pit was lying on the floor and he wasn't moving at all. Zelda kneeled beside the angel to check his vitals when Pit suddenly opened his eyes and punched the Hylian princess in the face, knocking her to the floor.

At that moment, Vaati, Veran, Dark Link, and Peach emerged from behind the check out desk.

Peach nodded to Vaati, Veran, and Midna, and the three used their magic to put up a soundproof barrier in the lobby.

Zelda lifted herself from the floor, but the Mushroom princess hit her in the back of the head with her frying pan. The Hylian princess was promptly knocked back onto the floor as a thin ribbon of blood trickled down her neck. Seeing stars, the princess ignored her pounding head and looked up to see Peach, Dark Link, and Pit staring at her with sadistic expressions as sinister grins stretched across their faces.

Without warning, the three Smashers jumped on Zelda and began kicking, punching, biting, and slamming her head into the floor as the Hylian screamed in pain. Unbeknownst to her, the screams of terror were fruitless since no one could hear her, "Help!"

Peach smacked her in the face with her frying pan, "Thought you could steal my husband and my kids, huh?"

"Help me!"

Dark Link smacked her head into the wooden floor, "Tried to separate me from Cousin Link and tell him I was a bad influence…"

"Somebody help me!"

Pit punched and kicked her in the chest and stomach, "Almost killed me and my sister… and tried to frame me for sleeping with Link…"

"I don't want to die!"

Zelda soon realized that she was fighting a losing battle as the three wrapped their hands around her throat and started choking her. A thin river of blood seeped out of her mouth and ran down her chin. Her airway was getting cut off little by little as black began to invade the corners of her vision. But, just when she thought she was going to suffocate, they released their bind on her neck, and allowed her to breathe.

As Zelda coughed and gasped for air, Dark Link unsheathed his Dark Master Sword from its black and red sheathe, which made a metallic sliding sound, and held it in front of his cousin-in-law, "Care to do the honors, cousin?"

Peach giggled evilly and took the sword form him, "How polite of you to ask…"

The princess knelt in front of her nemesis, and suddenly, her outfit flashed from pink to purplish-black as the dormant soul of the Shadow Queen awakened in her heart. Zelda's heart dropped to her stomach in utter fear as she stared into Shadow Queen Peach's now empty black eyes. The dark princess decided to have a little fun and started taunting the apprehensive princess, "…Before I kill you, I need to know some things… You still love Link, don't you?"

Knowing that she was ready to die, Zelda answered, "Yes, I do…I'll never stop loving him…"

Peach giggled maliciously, "…Good for you…" and slapped the other princess across the face, "…but Link is mine, he will always be mine, and you will never have him as long as he has my bed to come to every night…" She looked at the blade of Dark Link's sword and smiled at her evil reflection, revealing pearly white fangs.

"…By the way, Zelda… Remember when I said that I forgave you for killing my unborn child?"

"…Yes…" Zelda replied, anxious of what was going to happen next.

The dark Mushroom Princess chuckled, "…I must ask: Were you actually stupid enough to believe that?!"

The other five laughed along with her as Zelda hung her head, "Please--"

She was cut off, "But, it doesn't matter anymore because I'm about to do something that I should've done a long time ago…" With that, Peach held up the Dark Master Sword and stabbed Zelda in the chest, piercing her beating heart.

Zelda screamed as the blade knifed through her chest. "I'm… sorry… Peach…" Her dark blue eyes bore right into Peach's empty black ones as the glow of life vanished from the Hylian's eyes. Crimson blood spilled from her mouth and onto her pink robe as the Mushroom princess removed the blade from the other's body.

Dark Link took it back from her and sheathed it, "Alright, the three of us will carry Zelda down to the water. You three clean up the blood, and make sure not to leave anything behind…"

While Vaati, Veran, and Midna nodded and began cleaning up the red bodily fluids, Dark, Pit, and Peach grabbed the lifeless Zelda by her limbs and carried her out of the hotel, and began making their way down to the beach.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Five minutes later, they made it to the shore and tossed the dead princess into the water.

"She should be shark food by tomorrow..." announced Dark, brushing his hands off, "…Peach?"

Peach had a terrified expression on her face as her eyes morphed back blue and her clothes turned back to pink, "…I… I…"

"Peach, what's wrong?" Pit placed a hand on her shoulder.

"…I'm Zelda…"

"What?"

"…I've become Zelda… I'm a… murderer…" she said as if in a trance. 

"No, you took justice into you own hands. Zelda did a lot of bad things to us… She deserved it…" replied Dark Link.

"But I feel so bad on the inside now… I just killed Zelda…"

"Who also tried to kill you, me… killed Young Link and your unborn child… brainwashed Link, tried to seduce him… The law would've done the same thing: given her the death penalty…" Pit explained.

Dark added, "And look on the bright side: no one can come between you and Link anymore. You two can finally live peacefully…"

Peach weighed the pros and cons of Zelda's death… and found that the pros outweighed the cons. She cheered up, "You're right… you're absolutely right…"

"That's the spirit, Peach!" exclaimed Pit.

"Come on, let's head back inside…"

The three walked back up to the hotel. At the door, Peach paused and looked back at the beach water with a smile.

_I'll see you in Hell, Zelda…_

Alternate Ending

Five minutes later, they made it to the shore and tossed the dead princess into the water.

"She should be shark food by tomorrow..." announced Dark, brushing his hands off, "…Peach?"

Peach suddenly began laughing like a crazed maniac as she pulled out a jeweled sword. 

Dark Link couldn't react fast enough as the princess suddenly spun around, the sharp blade slicing into the shadow's neck. Dark immediately grabbed at his neck as he started bleeding like crazy.

"Dark!" Pit ran to his side as the shadow fell to the sand. He began coughing up blood as his life rapidly slipped away.

"…Pit…"

"What? What is it, Dark?" the angel desperately asked.

"Take…" Dark coughed up more blood, "…Take care of… Midna… and my child…" With one last bloody gurgle, the red-eyed man passed on.

"Peach?! What the hell?!"

"Who said I was that little irritating whore?" she asked evilly.

Pit stared in utter horror and disbelief as Peach transformed into a woman with dark blond hair, a pink and white dress, and gold shoulder armor, her jeweled blade still in her grasp.

"Zelda?!"

The aforementioned woman gave him a sinister chuckle with an evil smile to match, "Surprised, Angel-boy?"

"No… no, this can't be happening… You're not supposed to be here! You should be dead!" he shouted in anger and shock.

"Oh no, I'm very much alive…" she said maliciously, her eyes shifting to the water.

"…But, if you're alive, then…" Pit followed Zelda's eyes to see that the body in the ocean now had sunny blond hair, "Oh no!"

"Oh yes… you guys helped me to kill Peach once and for all," Zelda replied triumphantly, "I guess you're wondering how I accomplished this, huh?"

Shock was still freshly stamped on Pit's face, leaving him momentarily speechless. His cerulean eyes stared wide as saucers at Zelda, his jaw on the ground.

"Hmm… I'll take that as a yes, then…

"You see, I was happy with Marth, and I still am… It's just that I still want Link. Because it's true what they say: your first is your best, and believe me, Link is the best I had and will ever have…

"So, while we were asleep on the jet on our way here, I set a spell on Peach to alter her mind: She had my mind and thoughts, and I had hers. Then, I used my magic to switch our appearances, and set a special time lock on the spell. When Peach was ultimately killed and her body disposed of, the spell would revert back to our original appearances and mindsets."

Pit still didn't understand something, "But… there was no way you could have done that perfectly… you should have known that something was possible to go wrong…" Then something clicked in his mind, and he looked at Zelda through narrowed eyes, "Unless… you knew what we were up to…"

She snickered once more, "Yes… I indeed knew of Peach's plot to get rid of me."

The angel's eyes widened once again, "How?! There's no way!"

"Oh, but there was a way… You see, about a month after Peach said that she forgave me, I was on the phone with my housemaid when I began hearing voices other than hers. Figuring I'd accidently tapped someone else's phone line, I briefly clicked over only to hear Peach's voice… I recognized two other's as well: Midna's… and yours…" she said, her eyes glaring daggers at him.

Pit could only think of one thing: _Crap, I'm screwed…_

"So, I listened to you three converse about your plot to try and get rid of me. I know it would be pretty easy for you three to kill me, especially after Midna suggested that Vaati, Veran, and Dark Link help out.

"That would only make sense seeing as how I've never liked those other three… specifically Dark… I don't care if he is Link's cousin, he's a bad influence on Link… But that's beside the point… After eavesdropping for a while, I came up with a plan of my own to screw up Peach's plot. I had it all set… unfortunately, things kept coming up, but when you and Link announced our vacation to Isle Delfino, I knew that was the perfect opportunity to execute my plot. And I knew that's what Peach was thinking, too…

"I did my preparations on Peach in the jet, and when nightfall came tonight, everything went smoothly… And it's all thanks to you six five for unwittingly helping me get rid of her," she said sadistically.

Pit stood up, "You're not going to get away with this, Zelda…"

Zelda chuckled mirthfully before stabbing Pit through the chest, "…I just did…"

She slowly slid the blade out and began making her way back up to the hotel. He knew that her next targets would obviously be Midna, Vaati, and Veran.

Pit fell to the ground, but mustered the last of his diminishing strength to roll onto his back. As blood rapidly seeped out of his stab wound, coloring his white tunic red, he looked up at the starry night sky, "Goddess Palutena… please… protect Link… and Nana…"

His eyelids covered his blue orbs, and then said his last words before succumbing to his death, "Don't worry… Peach… I'm on my way…"

**So Zelda dies in the first ending, but lives in the alternate. Yeah, some wanted her to die, and some didn't, so I gave you guys both! And The GamerSwordsman in particular kept mentioning Shadow Queen (from Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door), so I incorporated that, too. Hope that was okay!**

**Pit:**** WTF?! YOU HAD HER KILL ME?!**

…**Stop complaining…**


End file.
